


Primavera Perdida

by Brujhah



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dickon&Sansa, F/M, Gen, Jon&Daenerys, Jon&Sansa, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brujhah/pseuds/Brujhah
Summary: Jon & Sansa & Dickon Tarly. Jon debe velar por la unión de su hermana y Sansa ha escogido a Dickon Tarly. Por supuesto sus propios demonios le obligan a entender sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora que está a punto de perderla.





	1. Jon

Dickon Tarly era alto, al menos, bastante más que él. Apuesto, tenía un rostro agradable y por, sobre todo, ojos tranquilos y apacibles. Jon incluso diría que gentiles. Por si fuera poco, no era el único que lo había notado; todos a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar sobre la buena pareja que hacía con su  _hermana_  en cuanto tomo su puesto al lado de ella; ambos jóvenes, ambos héroes de sus respectivas casas en la batalla por el amanecer.

Mientras que, en la resistencia de Último Refugio, sus  _hermanas_ destruyeron todo el avance de los muertos. Jon sabía que Lord Tarly, había destrozado no solo una vez, sino que tres la vanguardia de los muertos cuando estos cruzaron la brecha del Muro. Era solo un muchacho, que al igual que él había entendido que la verdadera batalla no era contra Danerys Targaryen sino contra los muertos. Y, aun así, parecía que toda la dureza de aquella batalla no había afectado el buen talante o el corazón del joven Tarly, a diferencia de él o del mismo Sam, que aún eran acosados por los muertos en sus sueños.

No le gustaba admitirlo, y no sabía el porqué de ello era algo que debería importale, pero el heredero de Colina Cuerno, quién pronto tomaría el poder de Altojardín, era el partido de aquella fiesta. Y Sansa lo sabía.

Su  _hermana_ había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para no  _incomodarle_ con ello puesto que a él como Rey, le correspondía la responsabilidad de casar bien a sus " _hermanas"._ Las felicitaciones que vinieron de algunos de los invitados le alertaron. Solo que esa no había sido su idea, de hecho, siquiera lo había sospechado. Pero era lógico que dentro de la escala de poder que se había instalado en Poniente con Daenerys y sus dragones, Sansa tuviera una idea bastante clara de cual era su importancia como la señora de Invernalia y la Guardiana del Norte. Razón por la cual, era ella ahora quién disfrutaba de las atenciones del joven Tarly.

Se reciminó internamente, debió haber puesto más atención cuando ella, Lord Davos y Tyrion discutían la disposición de las mesas.

" _Hay asperezas que deben suavizarse y compromisos que cerrar"_

Fueron sus palabras y, para cuando estuvieron a solas, Dany alabó la capacidad para la política de Lady Stark.

" _Si sigue así tendré que pedirle a ella que sea mi mano por sobre Tyrion_ _"_

" _Lady Sansa conoce las maneras de Poniente, fue educada para ello. Habría sido una excelente consorte para Joffrey si hubiera tenido el sentido común de verlo. Pasó de ser la hija de un traidor a la esposa del enano a la señora de Invernalia, y en Poniente la aman_ _"_

Había contestado este y Jon, debió tragarse su incomodidad, tal cual ahora, cada vez que vio a los ex esposos organizando el banquete de la victoria, intercambiado bromas corteses y gentiles halagos.

La vida palaciega y de cortesanos no era para él. Extrañaba el aullido de los Lobos del Bosque de los Lobos en Invernalia, las corrientes del muro, el silencio.

" _En realidad, cualquiera se ve bien al lado de Lady Stark_ _"_

Solía decir y esa era su respuesta programada, aunque claro carente de tal ingenio Jon se la había escuchado en Tyrion algunas semanas antes y no se preocupaba en repetirla frente a cualquiera que alabara la belleza de Sansa. Además, cuando lo decía solía mostrarse orgulloso de poder llamarla  _hermana_. En otras ocasiones no sabía que sentir.

Y en los meses que llevaban en Desembarco del Rey, el dominio de Sansa sobre los asuntos de la corte, de etiqueta y formas la habían convertido en la favorita de muchos; Dany incluida. Tenía la gentileza y disposición para ello, muchos le decían que era incluso más bella y querida que Margaery Tyrell puesto que no existía en ella aquél brillo astuto que las cosas del mundo dan a las damas.

Por sus propios medios, Sansa brillaba ahí donde iba y se apagaba en humildad cuando Daenerys, por ejemplo, solicitaba su compañía, tenía una belleza sureña que sus modos y cortesía volvían simplemente adorable.

Todos lo hacían. Y no acaparaba sus conocimientos para ser la única en lucir, sino que prodigaba consejos, atenciones y visitas; con ella Missandei se había convertido en una elegante belleza exótica que despertaba pasiones en quién la mirara, Tyrion había lucido bien al caminar con ella por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, y Gendry había sacado suspiros en todas las doncellas cuando ella lo vistió y encaminó a recibir la casa Baratheon de manos de la reina. Había convertido en un atractivo partido al mercenario de los Lannister y Lord Davos se vio elegante y señorial bajo su guía. Incluso Dany se había puesto en sus manos cuando la boda se acercára y Sansa había convertido a su esposa en una visión de oro y plata.

Dany la había llamado  _hermana_  desde entonces, y la alegría que debió inundar el corazón de Jon ante tal mención, con los días terminó apagándose.

Sintió el tacto de Daenerys sobre su mano y desvió la atención del baile a su esposa.

― ¿Deseas bailar mi señor? ― No, Jon no lo deseaba. Era una Volta y le parecía por lejos el más complicado de todos bailes que ensayara.

" _Creo que aquí tus lecciones no servirán de nada_ _"_

Le había dicho a Sansa cuando esta, a punto de rendirse, había suspirado en profundidad porque él era incapaz de dar un solo paso correctamente.

Con su guía Jon, que siempre se había considerado ágil, se dio cuenta de que era tieso como un palo. Que no sabía coordinar entre sus piernas y qué si no era para blandir la espada, sus brazos resultaban completamente inútiles. Y el ridículo que significó para Daenerys notarlo había pasado completamente, ante la gracia de su esposa para finalmente guiarlo. Al final la risa también lo contagio. Sin embargo, desde ese día, Dany se había guardado muy bien de volver a solicitarle algún baile.

Jon trato de esconder su sonrisa ante el recuerdo de ello para despedir gentilmente a su reina, cuando en una rápida mirada al salón, vio como Dickon Tarly extendía su mano para ayudar a Sansa a levantarse y la llevaba a la pista de baile.

Jon entrelazó sus dedos con los de Daenerys y besó el dorso de su mano.

― Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso, mi señora ― rio, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos y Dany desvió la mirada hacia el salón.

― Creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro… ― declaró después de observarlos durante unos segundos.

Jon también lo creía.

― Ve a bailar si quieres mi señora, yo esperaré aquí ― dijo al final y Dany obedeció, podía no ser la flor más bella del salón, pero si debía ser más importante para él.

Mientras recorría el salón coqueteando con el resto de los señores y bromeando con las señoras, Dany hacia el papel de ama y dueña de todos ahí. Y le ofrecía su mano a algún señor con una broma obscena, algún halago seguida del bufón de la corte que hacía réplica de todo lo que la reina decía y que por fuerza debía ser contestado, era ahí en donde Daenerys Targaryen elegía a sus acompañantes.

A Jon no le molestaba, debería hacerlo, pero no le afectaba. Él, que se sabía un hombre celoso, confiaba en su esposa lo suficiente como para no dudar de sus intenciones. La vio extender su brazo y decir algo que en medio de la música y las conversaciones se perdió, solo quedaron las risas del grupo que la rodearon y Jon bajo la vista para volver a centrarla en su copa. Cuando volvió los ojos a los bailarines, una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho, era incomoda y se acrecentó cuando Lord Tarly alzó a Sansa de la cintura, como todos los bailarines, para dar un corto giro y depositarla en el suelo con suavidad. El gesto se repitió tres veces ante de que los pasos del baile los separaran.

Y eran una visión, incluso Dany detuvo su coqueteo superficial para contemplar a la magnífica pareja. A diferencia suya Dickon Tarly miraba a Lady Stark hacia abajo, la disparidad de estatura la hacía parecer frágil y vulnerable, solo que sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Se veía contenta y dichosa.

― La última vez que Lady Sansa bailó en este salón, también me quede embobado mirándola, no era más que una niña claro pero los hombres, como yo, sabían que aquella belleza podría llegar a ser la perdición de un hombre ― aclaró Tyrion acercándose a él.

 _"O un reino"_  se dijo Jon.

El baile terminó con Sansa dándole la espalda a Lord Tarly y con las manos en la cintura, y Dickon rodeándola delicadamente con sus manos sobre las de su  _hermana._

Fue cuando Dany se acercó a ambos aplaudiéndoles y guiando al resto para que le siguieran, Sansa le hizo una cortés reverencia, lo mismo que Lord Tarly. Se acercó a ambos y los besó en las mejillas, lo que a todas luces era una declaración de intención, de la nada Jon se sintió alarmado y le fue imposible decir nada.

― De seguro han hablado de eso ― señaló Tyrion seriamente. A lo que Jon solo pudo negar ― ellas, me refiero ― Jon giró hacia la mano de su reina y le contestó.

― Antes Lord Tarly debe pedirme su mano ― dijo mucho más brusco de lo que deseaba. Notó el gesto de extrañeza en su compañero, pero se dijo que no debía preocuparse, que perfectamente podría ser su reacción al verse sobrepasado en algo que él consideraba su deber.

Fue entonces Dany quién dijo algo a Dickon lo que hizo sonreír tanto a Sansa como varios de los presentes, y contrario a lo que solía ocurrir cuando el muchacho se mostró contrariado y Jon diría casi sonrojado por las palabras de la Reina, Dany en vez de alejarse, que era lo que usualmente hacia cuando alguien no se mostraba digno de ella, le cogió de la mano y ordeno a los músicos otro complicado baile del cual él no tenía idea.

Vio a Sansa volver a su puesto y no le importó que Tyrion notaba como es que se encaminaba hacia ella.

_"Tenemos cosas que discutir"_

Sansa le sonrió en cuanto estuvieron a la suficiente distancia, y de pronto Jon sentía que se encontraba entre amigos, era obvio Sansa era su familia o, al menos, lo había sido durante mucho tiempo, no importaba donde se encontrara, incluso en pleno invierno para él, ella representaba aquello que más extrañaba de su antiguo hogar, el aullido de los lobos, el sonido del viento contra el Muro.

― Luces cansado ― fue lo primero que ella le dijo. Y Jon debió admitir que si, lo sentía en su cuerpo y en su cabeza.

― Tú sabes que todo esto no es para mí.

― Padre también lo odiaba ― fue si primera respuesta y Jon la vio cerrar la boca incómoda ― lo siento ― se disculpó Jon negó, él también solía olvidar que Ned Stark no había sido su padre.

En aquél momento del baile Daenerys giró y Jon alzo la vista hacia su esposa, quién no tardó en encontrarlo, ella le sonrió mientras asentía y Jon se dio la libertad de acercarse aún más a su hermana y decirle al oído.

― Una palabra, lejos de acá ― Jon no vio cómo es que Sansa también asintió hacia Dany, como si el plan urdido entre ambas hubiera funcionado, ésta lejos de congratularse frunció el ceño en señal de que lo siguiera y no volviera hasta que su respuesta fuera positiva.

La Fortaleza Roja se encontraba cubierta de nieve y los patios estaban alumbrados por las grandes antorchas que además proveían el calor suficiente para que las mesas estuvieran dispuestas a su alrededor, de todas maneras, a Jon le pareció que aún ahí había mucha gente. El frío era clemente en esa noche y Jon guío a su hermana al bosque de los Dioses.

― ¿Debemos ir tan lejos Jon? ― este no se giró hacia ella y solo contestó:

― Si ― aunque realmente no sabía cómo comenzar lo que quería decirle, siquiera sabía que era lo que quería hablarle.

La nieve era un poco más alta en el Bosque de los Dioses y solo se había encendido una antorcha en medio de este. Los copos caían perezosos como si danzaran con deliberaba lentitud, algunos incluso subían impulsados por alguna débil ráfaga de calor que provenía de la gran antorcha.

Jon miró al cielo y era más de un gris azulado que negro. Le recordó al muro y cómo es que los bosques se extendían más allá de este, una sombra ondeante llena de ruidos de sus gentes y de los animales que ahí vivieron y murieron.

Aquello pareció aclarar sus ideas, respiró hondo y habló:

― ¿Planeas casarte con Dickon Tarly? ― en aquél momento pudo controlar su tono, y Jon sabía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para ello.

― ¿No lo apruebas? ― No, era su primera respuesta. Aunque no sabía la razón de ello. Sin embargo, se obligó a pensar como Rey, y asintió.

― Es todo un partido ― salió de su boca, y por un par de segundos le pareció que alguien más hablaba por él.

Sansa sonrió.

― Sin embargo ― solo entonces Jon tuvo el valor para mirarla, la gran antorcha tras ella parecía encender su cabello, las sombras que cubrían su rostro le dejaban ver con toda transparecia el azul claro de sus ojos. El vaho que salía que su boca lo invitaba, pero luego Jon recordó que no solo era su  _hermana,_ sino que también la de su esposa ― no quiero… ― tragó ― que te cases por conveniencia, eres la señora de Invernalia ― de pronto su tono era más seguro ― la guardiana del Norte. ¿Has pensado en las implicancias de ello cuando a Lord Tarly se le entregue Altojardín? ― bien, estaba hecho, era un discurso diplomático y conciso, casi creíble incluso para él.

― Oh Jon, mejor que nadie conozco las implicancias de ello. Pero creo que Dickon será un buen consorte cuando estemos en el Norte, además Bran…

― Bran no puede ser el guardián del Norte ― advirtió ― no tendrán hijos Stark.

― Ninguno de nosotros lo hará, Robb murió antes de poder dejar herederos y tú eres un Targaryen, tus hijos con Dany ― y le resultaba triste pensar en ello ― serán Targaryens herederos del trono de hierro y si, los Dioses mediante, Arya se decide por Lord Baratheon, sus hijos también lo serán…

Con mucha tristeza Jon se dio cuenta que la guerra de los cinco reyes y la guerra por el amanecer había cortado toda la descendencia Stark que su padre… que Eddard Stark había asegurado, y más que nunca deseo ser Lobo y no Dragón.

― Fueron muchas casas ― dijo apoyándose contra el tronco del arciano más cercano, Sansa le copió ― Cuando me aclamaron como su Rey, dijeron "Él es el hijo de Eddard Stark y su sangre corre por sus venas"

― Bueno, eso es verdad ― continuó ella.

― No como quisiera ― suspiró.

― ¿En serio lo preferirías? ― preguntó ella mirándole fijamente. Jon se perdió en sus mejillas y su cabello, recordó a la salvaje que había amado y lo diferente que era de ella, de Daenerys.

― No me gusta Desembarco del Rey ― fue su única respuesta.

― Pero lo aceptaste, aceptaste todo esto cuando ambos unieron sus vidas ― Jon asintió sentándose en las nudosas raíces de un arciano color hueso en donde refulgía el rojo y anaranjado de las llamas, de nuevo Sansa le siguió ― quizás ahora no lo veas, pero puedes llegar a ser feliz. He entendido que la vida como líder trae poca satisfacción personal pero realmente permite hacer los cambios que nos deja mejorar nuestro mundo.

Jon la miró y le sonrió melancólico.

― Hablas como el maestre Aemon ― Sansa le miró interrogante y Jon recordó que nunca le había hablado de él.

― Fue Dany quien me lo enseño ¿Estás preocupado de que ella no sea feliz? ― Jon negó recordando lo satisfecha que lucía. Pero no, debería, pero no era la felicidad de Dany lo que le preocupada.

― Quiero que tú seas feliz ― dijo de pronto convencido de ello.

― Procuraré serlo ― dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano ― Dickon es un buen hombre, ha sufrido como todos y creo que tiene, al igual que todos, esperanzas en que el Invierno pasará y podrá ver a sus hijos crecer.

Jon también tenía esa ilusión. Observó la mano de su hermana y la acunó entre las propias.

― ¿Te ha aceptado ya? ― preguntó presionando la mano de ella entre las propias. Sansa negó mirando al cielo.

― Planeo arreglarlo mientras nos dirijamos a Invernalia, será un camino largo.

― ¿Tienes algo planeado? ― Sansa suspiró sin mover su mano.

― Bueno creo que nuestro acuerdo incluirá la herencia del Norte y la de Altojardín a nuestros primogénitos, buscaré la forma de darle preferencia a Invernalia ― fue cuando ella le miró, preocupada y confundida ― siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que nuestro primogénito lleve mi nombre?

― Lo que menos podía hacer por Lord Eddard era darle un heredero ― dijo en tono bajo.

― No es tu culpa ― dijo Sansa, esta vez cubriendo ella la mano de Jon ― al final actuamos de la forma que mejor creímos. Ahora estamos acá, vivos y preparando nuestro futuro.

― Siempre creí que el mío pertenecía a Invernalia, solía envidiar a Robb por ello, a todos ustedes ― Sansa extendió su mano y cogió uno de los cabellos de Jon para acomodarlo tras su oreja. El pulso de Jon se disparó, así como su corazón.

― No me importa si eres un Targaryen, siempre serás mi hermano ¿Lo sabes?

― No quiero ― fue su única respuesta.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Sansa sorprendida de pronto.

― Nunca lo quise ― y alzo la vista a ella lleno de culpa ― cuando éramos niños, solo quería alejarme de ti y de tu condescendencia ― negó riendo con tristeza ― era la niña más linda que hubiera visto y soñaba con que caías a un pozo y morías ― Sansa retrocedió y quiso sacar su mano, pero Jon no la dejo alzo la vista y la miró fijamente ― nunca quise ser tu hermano. Pero cuando lo supe, ya me había comprometido con Dany, y lo único que quería era cruzar los muros de Invernalia y meterme en tu habitación, en tu cabeza y en tu cama, lo siento ― sus ojos azules lo miraban, Jon no sabía si con miedo o repugnacia ― lo siento ― terminó.

Solo entonces la libero de su agarre. Bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios.


	2. Dickon

Era por lo menos raro para él avanzar con tan monótona facilidad. Ya el Camino de las Rosas, resultaría difícil de recorrer con el séquito que les seguía, por lo mismo el Camino Real debería ser una prueba difícil de pasar sobre todo en invierno, pero no era así; el camino era increíblemente parejo, y durante todas las jornadas que llevaban recorriéndolo, el agua de la nieve derretida caía armónica de los carámbanos sobre los pequeños riachuelos que se formaran a las orillas del mismo.

Era extrañamente agradable y hermoso, sobre todo para alguien como él, quién desconocía por completo la paz que significaba el Camino Real hacia el norte. Cuando lo llevaran al Muro para combatir a los Otros, habían partido desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Puerto Blanco. Por el tierra lo más al norte que conocía era Aguasdulces, antes de la guerra, antes de los dragones.

Uno de sus escoltas se acercó y silenciosamente Dickon le dio la orden de adelantarse en el camino. Lo vio alejarse por sobre el horizonte cuando escuchó el gruñido de la bestia; Rhaegal, la sombra silente, era impresionante dentro de su naturaleza única. A solas frente a ellos, el dragón del rey resultaba abrumador y era imposible no mirarlo, muy diferente de lo que ocurriera con su hermano Drogon. Dickon no tenía problema en admitir que le temía, sus oscuros colores, su imponente gruñido y por sobre todo, el vivo recuerdo de como había vuelto cenizas a su padre. No había vuelto a estar cerca desde su muerte, pero cuando lo viera sobrevolando el norte y la Fortaleza Roja, no podía evitar estremecerse, sentía como si sus ojos lo siguieran, como si fuera capaz de saber el pavor que le causaba.

Para alguien tan común como él resultaba, sencillamente, estúpido no temerles a aquellas armas de destrucción frente a él. Sin embargo, Rhaegal le parecía más apto, menos bestial y no es que fuera un experto en descifrar el carácter de aquellas bestias, pero le parecía que era más tímido y tranquilo que aquél que montaba la Reina, casi tanto como su jinete.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en Jon y si, lo admitía; le agradaba más el Rey que la Reina o, al menos, eso creía. No debía confiar pero todos sabían que el Rey había crecido en la Guardia de la Noche, junto a su hermano. Y si bien, él no se había criado con Sam, confió en él cuando le dijo que el Rey era un hombre de honor y palabra, era recomendación suficiente, aun cuando no tratara mucho con él. Admiraba el líder que era y, como él, el soldado que fue. Su padre lo habría hecho, su padre habría inclinado la rodilla por Jon Targaryen.

Pero, sin duda, cualquier interacción que mantuviera con el Rey, era mucho más bienvenida que las que Daenerys decidía tener con él. No se avergonzaba de su hipocresía, era lo necesario para mantenerse con vida. Altojardín, sin embargo, era otra cosa; habiendo hincado la rodilla, habiendo recibido las tierras y sus ganancias sentía que su casa por y para siempre seria Colina Cuerno, había sido la casa de su padre. No tenía necesidad de otro hogar, quizás ahí instalaría a sus hermanas, ellas entendían mejor sobre administrar un castillo como el de los Tyrell, eso, sin duda las haría más atractivas para buenos pretendientes, quizás de vuelta del norte iría a inspeccionarlo y a preparar toda la mudanza hacia su hogar natal. Quizás debería volver sobre sus pasos y decirle a la Reina dragón que se quedara con su regalo, que se lo diera a alguien más. Claro que no le gustaría escucharlo, ya lo había demostrado; a la Reina Dragón no se le negaba nada.

Ahora tenía tiempo para pensarlo, el camino solo sonaba con el avance de los caballos, alguna que otra risa de los hombres del séquito, los lejanos gruñidos del dragón, era el espacio para centrarse en sus ideas y pensamiento; quizás solo sería señor desde Colina Cuerno y ya vería que hacer con Altojardín.

El batir de las alas de Rhaegal le sacudió de su caballo con un agradable aire tibio y olor acre que lejos de molestarle le agrado. Usualmente asociaba a los dragones el olor de la carne asada de su padre, tal cambio era casi agradable.

El dragón voló hasta el final de la comitiva y volvió a batir las alas cuando se posó en tierra, imaginó él, para dejar a su jinete descender. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que ella llegó a su lado. Lady Sansa venía con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada brillante por la cabalgata. Los Stark estaban bastante más atrás en la comitiva, más cerca del Rey. Se detuvo, tal cual esperaba, a su lado. Era la dinámica que habían establecido desde que partieran de Desembarco del Rey. Solo que ese día se había demorado más de lo acostumbrado. Había comenzado a extrañarla.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra vuestro hermano mi señora? ― la pregunta pareció sorprenderla, aún así le sonrió y sencillamente agregó:

― Jon siempre está bien cuando monta en su dragón ― él discrepaba, le parecía que el Rey siempre se sentía incómodo en todos lados, incluso sobre su dragón. De todas maneras, no dijo nada y continuó:

― ¿Cómo os encontráis vos mi señora? ¿No os resulta cansador y largo el viaje? ― Sansa no le miró cuando negó.

―He tenido mucho peores, este por lejos ha sido uno de los más agradables mi señor ― le pareció que lo decía por su compañía, aunque no estaba seguro.

Mucha gente no solía dirigirle la palabra puesto que su padre se había negado a doblar la rodilla ante la Reina Dragón. Le resultaba insignificante, su padre le había inculcado lo que ser un Tarly significaba y, sinceramente, no le importaban las opiniones del resto. Hasta que la Mano de la Reina le aclarara cuál era su verdadera responsabilidad para su casa. Y antes que todo, debía perpetuarla.

_"No podréis tener herederos si todas las damas os desprecian. Si, mi señor, sigues en aquella obstinación de no aceptar el perdón de La Reina"_

Lo mismo que Lady Sansa frente a él. Y Dickon no era tonto, o simple de mente. Quizás no tendría los conocimientos de Sam, pero entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y entendía los significados de los gestos de la corte, se había movido en los pasillos de Altojardín con soltura y lo mismo hizo cuando lo liberaron y la Reina Dragón le perdonó la vida a cambio de su espada para contener a los muertos. No hubo forma de negarse a ello, su padre habría marchado y él haría lo mismo.

Pero cuando todo terminó y debió presentar sus respetos y lealtad a los nuevos reyes, no había creído que eso lo llevaría a estar cerca de Lady Sansa, esperaba volver a casa no las llaves de Altojardín y menos, que en el banquete de celebración su lugar fuera de semejante honor, al lado de la hermana del Rey. Sin embargo, aquello sirvió para su imagen, quienes le quitaron la palabra y siquiera pensaron el devolvérsela después de la Batalla de la Brecha del Muro, comenzaron de a poco a alabar su valentía y después del baile parecía que habían olvidado todo.

Él no, por supuesto. El olor a carne asada de su padre lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días, los muertos que caminaban, los hombres que le siguieron y murieron y volvieron por todos, por él, como sus cadáveres terminaron en extensas y grandes fogatas, como su padre bajo el fuego de Dragones.

De todas maneras, Lady Sansa había tenido un efecto de catarsis sobre él. Mientras compartieron y hablaron el rencor que sentía hacia los señores aliados a la Reina Dragón, pareció quedar en el olvido; Lady Stark era amena y gentil, con sus palabras, con su compañía le hizo olvidar aquellos momentos. Con sinceridad le dio sus condolencias por la muerte de su padre y le relató cómo se vivieron las noticias de su triunfo sobre los muertos en la Brecha del Muro. Alabó su gallardía y su juventud, así como su liderazgo y algo que ella calificó de sabiduría en un momento en que todos habían perdido la esperanza.

Le había hecho sentir bien consigo mismo, después de la vergüenza que significaba para él, recibir un regalo como Altojardín a cambio de la vida de su padre. Y le ayudó a recordarlo como el hombre valeroso que era. Aquello le había consolado terriblemente, y era un peso menos para su corazón el saber que existía gente que lo veía así.

Aún si era mentira, aún si era un gesto que buscaba cautivarlo para un futuro matrimonio. Y él lo sabía, no era tonto. Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Lady Sansa y sabía cuál había sido el papel de aquél beso incómodo que la Reina Dragón le diera frente a todos sus invitados; marcándolo y aprobándolo para Lady Stark como un regalo, una cosa que podrían pasarse de una a otro y congratularse por conseguirlo.

Y era muy posible que fuera una orden enamorarlo con tal de asegurar su lealtad.

Quiso contestar algo más a sus palabras, pero su cabeza había vuelto al banquete. Cuando él bailara con la Reina Dragón, con Lady Stark se había sentido ligero y ágil, con ella el peso se había ido a todos sus miembros y la torpeza se apoderó de él. Salió con dignidad de semejante trance, aunque había sentido la ira sobre él cuando la Reina Dragón bromeara sobre sus intenciones a Lady Sansa, hasta ese momento él no las había tenido. Y aunque era una perspectiva para nada desagradable, le fastidiaba enormemente que la mujer que convirtiera a cenizas a su padre se diera la libertad de hablar con él como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Como si ni siquiera recordara a Lord Randyll Tarly.

Sin embargo, Lady Stark había tenido más tacto, hasta donde sabía ella también fue tratada como una paria cuando los Leones tenían en poder. Escuchó de los sirvientes y los guardias como es que habían presenciado sus humillaciones públicas, en donde la Guardia Real, bajo las órdenes del Rey Joffrey la golpeaban, que el enano había sido el único con el valor para detener semejante espectáculo, que por eso los habían casado.

Se veía tan orgullosa a su lado, no arrogante o soberbia si no orgullosa, feliz de ser... lo que fuera en aquél momento, desde una chiquilla tranquila con su vida hasta Lady Stark, La Guardiana del Norte. Su perfil era delicado y proporcionado, sus labios tenían un engaño que los hacía parecer finos y suaves desde esa vista pero él ya había notado como es que el inferior se hinchaba cuando solía mordérselo de manera casi infantil, su boca entonces, parecía lista para ser besada, sus mejillas pálidas estaban teñidas por el aire frío así como la punta de su nariz. Sintió de pronto deseos de acercar su montura a la de ella y tomarla de la nuca para besarla hasta que perdiera el aliento.

En vez de ello, centró su pensamiento en la última idea antes de aquél arrebato juvenil e imaginó que el enano también la había deseado de la misma manera. Ya había dado vueltas por su cabeza el que ella no fuera doncella, tenía dos matrimonios a su haber y aun no cumplía los veinte años.

¿Era eso un obstáculo cuando era la llave hacia el Norte? Su padre le diría que no, pero algo no encajaba bien dentro de los deseos de Dickon Tarly respecto de ello, siempre había imaginado amar a una doncella hermosa y gentil, como ella lo habría sido alguna vez pero que fuera solo de él. Era egoísta, lo sabía y las últimas guerras lo habían convertido en compañero de los más extraños personajes.

Las circunstancias lo habían cambiado todo. Y, por otro lado, si ella lo deseaba a él ¿Quién era para negarse a ello? Había estado solo ese último año, sin sus hombres de confianza sin el consejo de su padre y lejos de su madre y sus hermanas. Incluso cuando viera a Sam en el Muro poco habían podido decirse. Ir a Invernalia más que inspeccionar el Norte o dejarse cortejar iba de la mano con acercarse a alguien que pudiera guiarlo. Si bien admiraba a su padre, Dickon siempre se había sentido más cercano a su madre y a su forma de ser, también le habían gustado las canciones y los pasteles, le habría gustado leer más sobre historia y caballeros, y lo primero su padre se lo permitía porque depositaba en él todo el futuro de su casa, y ser un Tarly más que soldado debía convertirlo en un señor digno. Él solo había tenido la suerte de ser bueno en los talentos que a Sam le faltaron, eso era todo.

Al fin de cuentas, el Enano había tenido más razón que nadie. Sobre su verdadera responsabilidad, sobre los privilegios que se unen a las obligaciones. Y así como era su obligación continuar su casa, también lo era el unirse a una dama digna, elegante, cortes y gentil, que fuera hermosa podría incluso ser discutible, la belleza exterior con los años desaparecía, mientras que todo lo otro perduraba. Incluso la doncellez se perdía, pero sus hijos tendrían un legado por el cual él podría dejar de lado su orgullo.

Quizás debería comenzar a actuar como un verdadero señor, como su padre habría esperado. Entonces carraspeó y habló:

― Lo lamento mi señora ― nuevamente ella, siquiera lo miró cuando le contestó.

― ¿Sobre qué mi señor?

― Sobre no ser la compañía que os merecéis ― era verdad, se sentía algo estúpido ahí filosofando sobre su vida cuando una de las muchachas más lindas que conociera buscaba estar a su lado. Por respuesta ella le sonrió.

― Si no fuera así, mi señor, creedme no estaría a vuestro lado ― Dickon suspiró. ¿Era el tipo de cosas que debía decirle para parecer interesante?

― No soy bueno hablando, perdonadme.

― ¿En serio? ― su mirada le traspasó y, de pronto, sintió que el rostro le ardía ― no lo pareció en el banquete ¿Os sentís más cómodo en la corte? ― negó con vehemencia.

― Oh no, dioses no ― fijo la vista en frente sintiéndose cansado de todo aquello ― es que ahí vos… ― bajo los ojos nervioso, preocupado si decirlo o no. Cuando miró a Sansa esta también seguía con su mirada fija en el camino.

― Decidlo Lord Tarly ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? ― y le sonrió casi traviesa, un nudo cruzo su garganta y de pronto volvió a sentirlo.

Era alivio, era comprensión.

― Vos me habéis consolado ahí ― negó, más para él que para nadie ― no os he dado las gracias por ello.

Cuando se atrevió a mirarla, sus ojos eran suaves y tranquilos. Ya había escuchado él que la loba de Invernalia podía silenciarte con solo una mirada, ya fuera de ira, pesar o como aquella; tan transparente y placida, como si de la nada algo le dijera que todo estaría bien para siempre.

― Nada tenéis que agradecer mi señor, vos habríais hecho lo mismo ― no lo sabía, pero le agradó pensar que alguien tenía una buena imagen de él. Que alguien podía creerlo capaz de algún gesto generoso. Aun así se obligó a ser honesto.

― Se supone que los hombres no actuamos así ― agregó, esta vez recuperando su compostura.

― ¿Es una de las lecciones de vuestro padre? ― Dickon se sintió de pronto golpeado. Sansa ladeó el rostro con curiosidad y sin quitarle la mirada de encima ― Vuestro padre derrotó a Robert Baratheon en Marca Ceniza ― aseguró ella en un dato que todo el mundo sabía, él solo asintió ― de haber nacido mucho antes no podríamos habernos conocido ― Dickon sonrió ante esa idea. En general no se consideraba el tipo de hombre que se preguntaba sobre cosas que podrían o no haber sido.

De todas maneras le siguió el juego.

― Cierto, es poco probable que el Lobo y el Cazador pudieran compartir algo más que una batalla ― fue cuando sintió el impulso de halagarla ― debo agradecer a los dioses por tener ahora vuestra compañía mi señora ― ella siquiera se inmutó, era lógico. Sansa Stark era una de las damas más bellas de la corte, incluso más que la Reina según él, debía estar acostumbrada a todo tipo de alabanza a su belleza.

― Solo agradecedme a mi Lord Tarly, soy yo quién busca vuestra compañía ― de nuevo sintió como es que el rostro le ardía pero en vez de desentenderse sencillamente preguntó:

― ¿Podéis decirme el porque de ello? ― ella retrocedió, o eso le pareció, justo al momento en que debía evitar que su caballo pisara una gruesa raíz. La vio descolocada y aquello le gustó.

Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a juntarse, ella ya se había recuperado mientras que a él, el pecho le saltaba a la espera de su respuesta.

― Creí que era obvio mi señor ― y de nuevo tenía algo parecido a una risa juguetona en su rostro. Si, Dickon admitía que Lady Stark necesitaba muy poco para congelar a cualquier hombre. Le pareció cobarde dar un paso atrás, huir y fingir que no lo sabía.

― De... deseáis ― tragó pesadamente ― deseáis más que mi compañía ― ahora el rostro de ella era tranquilo, junto a sus ojos, dos pozos de azul brillante del mismo color que las aguas del Ojo de los Dioses.

_"Podría ahogarme en ellos, podría enamorarme de ella"_

― ¿Os gusto? ― esperaba una respuesta, no otra pregunta.

― ¿Per... perdón Mi Señora?― si el juego de ella era descolocarlo, resultaba mucho más hábil que él. Lady Stark acercó su caballo. Y por primera vez a Dickon le pareció que ella estaba realmente nerviosa.

― No... ― la escuchó divagar ― no soy la más simple de las damas... ― Dickon bajó la vista hacia las riendas y pudo notar que Sansa presionaba las propias con tal fuerza que en cualquier momento el cuero de sus guantes cedería ante la presión de sus dedos, el temor de que se hiciera daño le obligó a extender su mano y posarla sobre la de ella.

Aquél gesto pareció calmarla.

― Así como no puedo ser solo la señora de un hogar, debo velar por los míos y aquellos que me reconocen por mi sangre Stark, así como vos debéis cumplir lo que se espera del Señor de Altojardín, tampoco soy doncella, supongo que habéis oído sobre eso ― ella parecía más hastiada que avergonzada sobre el tema y él solo asintió, de pronto aquello ya no tenía importancia ― y no puedo prometeros que tendréis el control del Norte, por lo vuelvo a preguntaros ¿Os gusto mi señor? que de hacerlo no tendréis a una simple esposa a tu lado.

― Lo sé ― dijo, y lo creía de verdad. La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, La Guerra por el Amanecer, la historia casi de leyenda que cubría a su hermano bastardo, al Verdevidente, nada que nadie le dijera, no eran rumores o historias de campesinos, eran cosas que él había presenciado y visto. Las cosas que ya se guardaban como parte de las Historia de Poniente en la Ciudadela.

― No me importa ― continuó mientras sus monturas se acercaban más y más, sus muslos se rozaron y pudo sentir su calor mezclado con el aroma de su cabello, oculto bajo la capucha blanca ― Y si, mi señora, me gustáis mucho ― Sansa alzó la vista para verlo directo a los ojos, le sonrió.

Él solo contestó el gesto, no había nada más que quisiera hacer en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Lady Salvatore, no me ha ido muy bien con mis fics -muchos visitan y leen y nadie deja reviews-, para evitar eso sencillamente diré; con 15 reviews, subiré otro capítulo.
> 
> A ustedes mi señora, muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

― Luces hermosa ― declaró Jon cuando la vio salir de las estancias que habían pertenecido a su madre. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio y solo él le esperaba, su doncella salió poco después cargando la capa Stark que llevaría esa noche. El Rey llevaba una túnica de paño gris con una capa de plata oscura, el emblema de la casa Stark sostenía la prenda en su lugar, mientras que su pechera sostenía al dragón tricéfalo de los Targaryen. Se había aceitado el cabello para que sus oscuros rizos no lo traicionaran y se había recortado la barba, el fuego de las antorchas oscurecía su rostro ahí en donde la cicatriz cruzaba su ojo.

Dentro de su solemnidad lucía muy guapo, aunque melancólico, todos decían que era porque extrañaba a su reina y ella no lo discutía. Recordó todas las tristes historias de amor de los Targaryen y tragó incómoda, le habría gustado hacerlo feliz, le habría gustado que todo fuera diferente.

Pero no era así.

― Gracias ― fue lo único que pudo decir, su doncella se acercó y le ayudó con la capa de los Stark que debía llevar, a diferencia de la de Jon era completamente blanca y el lobo huargo de su familia estaba bordado en hilos de seda negra y plata, lo cual le hacía brillar a cada paso que daba. Era inevitable para ella el recordar la última vez que caminara como doncella hacia su nuevo marido, pero nada de aquella ceremonia había quedado, en cuanto le fue posible quemó su vestido y la capa tan similar a la que llevara.

― Vete, puedo seguir yo ― ordenó el Rey a su doncella, quién se inclinó cortésmente y se retiró. Jon con la experiencia que le dieron años ajustando sellos y cerrando capas, se encargó de cubrir apropiadamente a su _hermana,_ para ajustar los broches con cabeza de lobo que llevaría esa noche.

Sansa dio un hondo respiro, y vio el vaho salir de su boca y confundirse con el de Jon. El silencio era ensordecedor, estaba segura de podía escuchar cómo es que la respiración de ambos cambiaba y, de seguro, como es que su corazón había comenzado a alterar sus latidos.

Una ráfaga de viento, como todas las de ese invierno, silbó fuerte por unos momentos en el que solo pudieron observarse. No se sintió ni invadida, ni incómoda cuando Jon le cogió de las manos y observó cada uno de sus dedos, el detalle de encaje de las mangas de su vestido como es que se las acercó al rostro para olerlas.

― Jon ― le habló, temiendo de que hiciera alguna locura.

― Hemos salido de dos guerras cruentas ― dijo él sin mirarle ― no es justo iniciar una ahora ¿Te parece?

Sansa suspiró.

― ¿Por… ¿Por qué crees que sería así? ― se obligó a decir. Jon alzo la vista, eran de la misma estatura, a diferencia de su prometido quién la esperaba afuera, en el Bosque de los Dioses. Jon sonrió con aquél gesto triste que le había acompañado desde el banquete, resignado y gentil.

Sansa se había obligado a cortar, en lo posible, todo contacto que debiera mantener con él, sin que resultara sospechoso. Como recompensa a ello el Rey le había respetado y no había buscado encontrarla a solas nuevamente.

Había sido tan extraño, tan ajeno a lo que los uniera esos últimos años; su huida al Muro, aquél abrazo. Tuvo que haberlo sospechado, debió haber entendido como es que se trabajan los sentimientos de las personas. Como es que desde el preciso momento en el cual se encontraron ya no eran los mismos, ya no eran Jon Snow, ni Sansa Stark. No eran los niños que se habían conocido e ignorado bajo los muros de Invernalia cuando todo era mejor.

Debió haber mantenido su distancia, debió haber sido menos contenedora, menos consejera, menos íntima. Pero resultaba tan difícil, siquiera su relación con Robb había tomado aquellos ribetes tan cercanos y ella adoraba a su hermano mayor. Él había sido su primer príncipe cuando fuera una niña que jugaba a ser Naerys y él, Aemon El caballero dragón. Resultaba casi irónico que fuera el _bastardo_ que nunca captara su atención quién finalmente llevara la sangre Targaryen.

Sin embargo, cualquier esperanza que pudiera crecer en su cabeza, porque si lo había hecho, murió antes de siquiera ser ideada, cuando Jon volvió a Invernalia, ya no era Jon Snow el Rey en el Norte.

Aún recordaba el caos que había en las afueras del muro principal de Invernalia cuando vio al Dragón descender. Arya corrió en su dirección para decirle que era él; Jon. Y toda la alegría que debió sentir por volver a verlo como tanto había deseado se desvaneció ante la presencia de Daenerys de la Tormenta. Se había obligado a no pensar nada de ella y de la posible relación que tuviera con su, aún, hermano.

El golpe había sido mucho peor cuando en el salón principal de Invernalia, les revelara que se había comprometido con ella.

Entonces vinieron Sam y Bran, Sansa vio a lo lejos como ambos Targaryen se tomaban de las manos frente al árbol corazón del Bosque de los Dioses de Invernalia, mientras el menor de sus hermanos le revelaba el "terrible" secreto y el ardor de su estómago se terminó anidando en su garganta. Jon ya no era uno de ellos, y además había otra en su vida.

Se habló mucho en contra de que parientes tan cercanos se casaran, pero Sansa no se hizo esperanzas. Cuando habló lo hizo para apoyar la decisión del hombre en quién más confiaba, ella lo sabía; Jon no retrocedería en su palabra. Muchos creían que el título de Señora de Invernalia y Guardiana del Norte eran suficiente para ella, una mujer. Pero, lo habría cambiado todo con tal de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, de que Jon siguiera siendo su hermano, Rey en el Norte y ella la Señora de Invernalia.

Sin embargo, Sansa ya no podía pensar en términos tan infantiles, los cuentos habían muerto con su padre; ellos, como señores, se debían al Norte, a Poniente y a sus súbditos.

Había aceptado la cercanía de Daenerys al saber lo que Jon veía en ella: valor, fuerza, tenacidad todo lo que ella jamás tuvo. La cabeza de Daenerys nunca estuvo llena de historias fantásticas y como mujer era quién debía cargar con el legado Targaryen, si Jon fue el elegido para acompañarla debió, por fuerza, decidirlo por si mismo, no por ella o por Arya, o por Invernalia.

Si había sentido algo incorrecto por su hermano o, si había soñado con ambos, ese era su secreto. Y la verdad había llegado a ella muy tarde como para pensar en un futuro, a esas alturas, inexistente. Estaba aceptado y lo había entendido. Y, quizás, como el propio Jon, fue su decisión callar.

Le observó el perfil suave; los salvajes se burlaban de la belleza del Rey, Jon captó su mirada y le sonrió con los ojos brillantes. Sansa sintió deseos de llorar también.

― Es cierto, algo no correspondido no puede ser problema para nadie ― le hubiera gustado decirle que si, qué si lo había hecho, solo que demasiado tarde. El tiempo les había jugado una jugarreta y había mucho más que ellos en el mundo.

Nada mejoraría si es que ella decía la verdad y todo podría volver a cambiar. Solo un par de pasos más le permitirían dejar todo eso atrás. Necesitaba a Dickon, al caballero que debía rescatarla. Tragó y el nudo bajó con la fuerza de una piedra que le rasgaba la garganta.

Fue cuando Jon la soltó y le dio la espalda para que ella se cogiera de su brazo. Cuando lo hizo él volvió a presionar su mano.

― De verdad espero que seas muy feliz ― dijo. A lo que ella asintió con un escueto gracias. Tenía la sensación de que si habría la boca para algo más diría las palabras prohibidas y Jon no se lo merecía, tampoco Dickon, tampoco Dany. Haber luchado tanto para nada. No, era una señora, tenía muy claro cuál era su deber como tal y había cosas más importantes.

Jon lo era, Dickon lo era.

El patio principal estaba adornado con antorchas que hacían un largo camino hasta el Bosque de los Dioses, el cielo era completamente negro y las nevazones se habían detenido por algunos días. Los sirvientes guardaron silencio cuando ambos continuaron por el camino que la luz les señalaba. Uno de ellos se atrevió de darle una buenaventura y Sansa solo inclinó la cabeza agradecida.

― Recuerdo que solía jugar con Robb sobre estos muros ― dijo Jon sin mirarla, Sansa alzó la vista, mientras cruzaron el primer muro camino hacia el bosque. El rey volvió la vista hacia ella y le habló:

― Aún no es muy tarde ― le dijo, a Sansa le pareció una advertencia. Pero todo aquello le tenía cansada.

Haberlo esperado tanto para que al final él se decidiera por alguien más. Era cierto que lo había hecho cuando creyó que ambos compartían sangre, pero… Negó, era el peor resultado de aquella declaración en Desembarco del Rey, tener que pensar y repensar sobre todo lo ocurrido y sobre lo que pudo ser. Tener que seguir viendo a Dany, tratarla de hermana mientras ella le traicionaba en pensamiento. Que Jon volviera a sus sueños en donde ella era suya y de nadie más.

Había sido demasiado. Era demasiado.

― Jon basta ― pudo elucubrar cabizbaja ― no sigas por favor.

El Rey se detuvo bajo el puente, en las sombras y la buscó.

― Si, si me lo dices… ― había un tono de expectación en su voz y Sansa entendió que fueron sus palabras.

Quizás él también lo había notado, que aquella complicidad e intimidad tan de hermanos, no era eso. No había sido eso, y solo sus sentidos traicionados por lo que creían, habían sido capaces de expresar lo que realmente debía unirlos; no el nombre, tampoco la sangre.

Solo que ella nunca dijo una palabra y para cuando lo notó todo había cambiado, por lo tanto, estaba obligada a ocultarlo, a suprimirlo y fingir que no existía. A veces pensaba que quizás algo debió de escapársele, imaginó que su deseo debió ser tan fuerte que incluso él lo sospechó y eran estas las primeras palabras que le dijera sobre ello, lo que le habían dado una ínfima esperanza.

Sería tan dulce, sería tan hermoso.

Fue cuando se dijo que debía ser fuerte, ella era un lobo y los lobos eran valientes; Jon había decidido, al igual que ella. Simplemente era demasiado tarde.

― No diré nada ― respondió esta vez mirándole fijamente ― no hay nada que decir, es solo que… ― suspiró ― no te sigas dañando ― dijo obviando que a cada palabra también la heria a ella ― Me duele verte así ― Sansa lo vio recibir el golpe y asentir.

― Lo siento ― finalizó con voz severa mientras negaba ― no ha sido correcto ― le habría gustado besarlo, aunque fuera solo una vez, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando la guío, en completo silencio, hasta el árbol corazón.

El Rey no volvió a dirigirle palabra alguna hasta que la ceremonia se completó, Dickon dijo sus palabras correctamente y pareció percibir la tristeza que la embargaba, razón por la cual le sonrió con tranquilidad en todo momento. Sansa sentía las intenciones de él, quería abrazarla y consolarla, quizás como ella lo hiciera en Desembarco del Rey, pero ante todo mantuvo la compostura y fue extremadamente cortes en todo momento.

Cuando debió despedirse de su tutor, solo entonces Jon se permitió abrazarla, esta vez con la misma añoranza con la cual lo hizo en Muro, cientos de años atrás. Sentía como si quisiera fundirla en su pecho y ella se dejó llevar por sus lágrimas. Jon se separó de ella y se las limpió conmovido, entonces la besó en la frente y la contemplo tranquilamente mientras ella veía como sus ojos se oscurecían en pena y rabia. Años atrás había hecho lo mismo cuando le pidió que confiara en él, cuando le habló de los enemigos que tenían.

Ahora cumplía el rol de su padre y, Sansa supuso, le fue imposible sonreír a Dickon cuando la entregó a su nuevo marido.

― ¿Estáis bien mi señora? ― le preguntó Dickon mientras la guiaba de vuelta al salón principal de Invernalia, otorgándole su brazo y de inmediato buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Sansa se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas y le sonrió.

― No quise ser así de tonta ― dijo a modo de disculpa. Lo que sacó un suspiro comprensivo en su nuevo marido, este rodeó su cintura con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en sus cabellos.

― Claro que no lo sois ― los guardias los saludaron cuando los vieron cruzar el umbral del salón principal.

A diferencia de las celebraciones en el Sur, las del Norte no tenían aquél desbordante entusiasmo. Era Invierno y habían tenido la suerte de un par de días de tranquilidad, se había trabajado para bajar la nieve y el mismo Rey había colaborado en ello a lomos de Rhaegal. Aun así, había alegría en el salón principal, risas y niños corriendo de un lado a otro, tal cual la última celebración que ella viviera ahí, cuando no era más que una niña.

Sansa vio a pinches de cocina ofrecer vino y carne asada a los guardias y ella misma se dio el tiempo de hacerlo con sus señores invitados, algunos seguían llegando y no se los reprochó; ella mejor que nadie sabía de las complicaciones de viajar en el Norte y no es como si el resto dispusiera de un Dragón para resguardar su camino. Vio, saludó y presentó a su nuevo esposo a los señores de Glover, Cerwyn y Karstark.

Todos fueron muy corteses con Dickon pero Sansa pudo leer sus gestos interrogantes; ella no había elegido a un norteño.

Una vez terminara con aquellas formalidades, Sansa y Dickon pasaron a sentarse en la mesa principal. Se esperaba que Jon compartiera con ellos y el resto de los Stark pero cuando el Rey se acercó a los hombres de Invernalia que antes le habían servido, respiró aliviada. Dickon se mostró extrañado pero ella le tranquilizó, al decirle que no se trataba de ofensa alguna, sino que en Invernalia era común comer entre los sirvientes y pajes del castillo. El Rey, en tanto, pidió que le sirvieran ahí y durante lo que duró el festejo fue el lugar que se llevó la atención de todos los invitados.

Si era la forma de Jon de sobrellevar aquella noche, ella no le diría nada.

Los colores de ambos cubrían todo el salón, y tras el lugar que le pertenecía a los señores estaban los estandartes de la casa Stark y Tarly, el Lobo y el Cazador, tras ambos y ocupando un espacio más pequeño, aunque de mayor altura se distinguía el dragón tricéfalo de la casa Targaryen.

Arya se le acercó cuando le dijo que Bran se sentía cansado, a lo que ella asintió dándoles el permiso para retirarse. Antes de que su hermana abandonara el festejo Sansa la cogió de la mano obligándola a mirarle.

― ¿Podrías ver a Jon? ― Arya dirigió una mirada hacia el Rey y luego asintió divertida. De seguro le causaba gracia que su _hermano_ el Rey se emborrachara en su matrimonio. Sansa imaginó que era un escenario digno de cuando solo eran ellos; Arya y Jon, y disfrutaban haciéndole bromas de mal gusto.

Sonrió pensativa, aunque no dejó que aquellas ideas se apropiaran de su estado de ánimo. Ya había sido difícil el guardar sus palabras cuando Jon la llevara con Dickon. Ahora, por fin se sentía a salvo de aquellos sentimientos y no dejaría que el pasado lo entorpeciera.

El banquete avanzó con tranquilidad, el vino y la cerveza corrieron de a poco y lentamente el ambiente se tornó cálido, las risas que en un principio eran sutiles y corteses comenzaron a durar más y ser más ruidosas; Sansa se sorprendió cuando la de Jon sobrepasó a la de todos los hombres que lo rodeaban y como, poco a poco estos comenzaron a imitarle. Arya le dio una mirada sorprendida sin disimular que ella también se sentía contagiada por el aparente estado de euforia de su hermano.

A diferencia de los matrimonios del sur en el norte no había ceremonia de encamamiento y Dickon parecía completamente encantado con ello. Sansa sabía que era una tradición sureña, pero dos de sus esposos no se habían mostrado de acuerdo con el mismo. Tyrion había amenazado al Rey para evitarlo y Dickon simplemente se había mostrado incomodo ante la idea.

Sin embargo, no era algo que se pudiera posponer toda la noche. Cuando se dio el paso para que los novios se retiraran; Sansa, que había estado pendiente de Jon y Arya toda la noche, lo vio escabullirse hacia la salida con la menor de los Stark siguiéndole.

En aquel momento Sam, que no se había acercado a Dickon le dijo un par de palabras que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, la música había subido su volumen y la risa de los señores estaba volviendo aquella tranquila velada en un festejo como tal.

Los pajes los dejaron al pie de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones principales del castillo. En donde Sansa los despidió. Dickon que había bebido muy poco, lucía nervioso y ansioso. Sansa imaginó que algo así podría ocurrir, era factible que su esposo hubiera llegado a la edad adulta en medio de la guerra y que aquello imposibilitara el que conociera a alguna mujer.

También sabía que los hombres tenían formas de proveerse los placeres de la carne y tampoco le habría extrañado si su esposo hubiera estado más tranquilo. Alto como era cogió una antorcha cercana y comenzó a subir las escaleras con pasos lentos y pesados. Quiso preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero le pareció que lo avergonzaría. Así que le siguió en silencio y cuando la respiración comenzó a ser más intensa la espero y ayudo a cubrir los últimos escalones.

Sansa agradeció el calor de la chimenea, parecía haber cubierto completamente la habitación. Su esposo se dirigió hacia esta y se quedó quieto observando las llamas crepitar.

No sabía cómo dar inicio a todo, recordó a Ramsay rasgando su ropa y a Tyrion ordenándole desvestirse. ¿Debería hacer ella lo mismo? ¿Debería esperar a que Dickon actuara? En vez de pensar en ello, decidió tranquilizarse, este no era el pasado, era el presente y no se preocuparía por lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Se encaminó hacia el tocador que fuera de su madre, un espejo envejecido le mostró el reflejo de sus ojos, y se llevó una mano al cabello para comenzar a deshacer el peinado que llevara. Suspiró, era el final de un día oscuro y largo, abajo podían escucharse la música y las risas, y se preguntó dónde estarían Jon y Arya, no fue difícil ubicarlos en el Bosque de los Dioses, o tal vez fuera de los muros de Invernalia buscando a Fantasma.

Lo mejor era no preocuparse. Si Jon no podía cuidarse, Arya lo haría.

Sacudió la cabeza, sacando al Rey de sus pensamientos y se llevó una mano a los cabellos para desenredarlos, fue cuando sintió el tacto de Dickon, instintivamente volteó a verlo y se topó con sus ojos, azules como los de ella mirándole fijamente.

― Permitidme… Sansa ― ella asintió en silencio casi avergonzada cuando el comenzó a sacar el resto de los sujetadores y adornos que había llevado en el cabello. Los iba dejando con deliberada lentitud sobre el tocador inclinándose tan cerca de su rostro que Sansa podía sentir su aroma y el ritmo de su aliento, tenía un leve deje de vino y frutas, lo había visto comerlas durante el festín; moras y naranjas sanguíneas.

Cuando su cabello ya estuvo suelto, a través del espejo, Sansa lo vio hundir el rostro en ellos, sintió como es que sus manos bajaban de su cabeza a su cuello y cómo es que suavemente desanudo la cinta que cerrara la chaquetilla de cuero de su indumentaria matrimonial. Sintió escalofríos cuando depositara un húmedo beso sobre su cuello desnudo y la piel se le volvió de gallina cuando respiró sobre este.

Era solo un gesto y se sintió conmovida, nunca nadie le había dedicado tanta devoción. Aquel sencillo gesto la desarmó, Sansa echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando todo el espacio para que Dickon tuviera pleno acceso a su cuello y él no la defraudo; lo besó y acarició en partes iguales, mientras que uno de sus brazos descansaba laxo él lo cogió y entrelazo los dedos de ambos, cuando su rostro ascendió en la búsqueda de su boca Sansa no demoró el encuentro y al momento de besarse fue ella quien, más torpemente de lo que imaginara, no supo cómo lidiar con las ropas de su esposo.

Dickon no se molestó por aquel detalle y se impuso en toda su fuerza sobre ella, en un movimiento que los llevó a ambos al suelo. Aquello pareció enfriarlos para darle el tiempo de detenerse y mirarse. Sansa podía ver el deseo en los ojos de su esposo y algo más que le hizo sentir segura. Él realmente deseaba amarla. Y que fuera tan honesto al mostrar aquél sentimiento no pudo menos que sorprenderla.

Fue cuando Jon la traicionó y apareció en su cabeza; pensó en el Rey, y sus ojos tristes y oscuros como el cielo de aquél día. Supo entonces que de no hacer algo, lo que fuera, todo se desbarataría.

― Dioses, sois hermosa ― le dijo Dickon extendiendo su mano para salvarla del vacío. Sansa alzo su mano y acarició el rostro de su esposo agradecida; paseó sus dedos por los pómulos, el mentón, los labios y cuando él se inclinó para besarle Sansa le dio en el gusto.

Abrió la boca despacio y dejó que el introduciera su lengua; suave, tibia y húmeda. Se dejó llevar y cruzo ambos brazos tras el cuello de Dickon para profundizar el beso, en aquél momento fue ella quién exploró el interior de su marido y supo que había dado con algo cuando él soltó un gemido grueso y ahogado.

Dickon se separó de ella casi con urgencia y al instante la cogió con ambos brazos para volver a besarla. Sansa, también, regresó sus brazos al cuello de su marido y sin problema alguno este se encaminó hacía la cama, cuando la depositó siguieron besándose y los sentidos de Sansa le dijeron donde debía empezar a desatar. Con una facilidad irritante encontró el nudo de sus vestimentas, el que desarmó con los mismos dedos ágiles que la vistieran desde niña y al comprender los problemas de Dickon para continuar con su vestido, simplemente ella los deshizo.

Se detuvieron cuando ya se encontraban en ropa interior, una enagua traslucida de seda cubría su cuerpo, mientras que una camiseta de algodón blanco y cuello ancho le daba una vaga idea de lo que era su marido. Dickon no solo era alto sino que además lucía fuerte, a diferencia del Rey a quién nadie tomaría por un hombre excepcional.

_"Basta, sacalo de tu cabeza"_

Dickon dio un profundo respiro y la observó de pies a cabeza. Lucía asombrado y divertido. Lo vio llevarse las manos a la cintura, como si tratara de recuperar la compostura.

― No sé por donde empezar ― dijo. Para guiarlo, Sansa se puso de pie sobre la cama y él, en silencio se acercó a ella. No debió decir nada para que obedeciera, cortada la distancia Dickon presionó el rostro contra su pecho y ella sintió cosquillas y la piel de gallina cuando el aliento de su marido traspasó la delgada tela, haciéndole sentir calor ahí donde se apoyaba.

Sansa cogió su camiseta y él levantó los brazos sin objeción. Cuando se deshicieron de la prenda, fue que Dickon volvió a alzarla e instintivamente ella abrió sus piernas, él procedió a sentarse sobre la cama con ella sobre su regazo. Y por encima de la enagua de seda le besó uno de sus pechos.

El gesto fue automático. Sansa respingó, el calor que se había apoderado de su pecho bajó a su centro ante la desconcertada mirada de su marido. Solo que en vez de alejarse de ahí, Dickon volvió sobre su pecho y esta vez no tuvo reparo alguno en lamerlo.

El calor bajó más allá y sintió como es que algo caía de su interior, entonces el frío se coló entre sus muslos separados, y Sansa dio un hondo respiro, busco con la vista a su marido quién por sobre todo tenía sus ojos perdidos en ella. Sintió como es que la exploraba, primero acariciando el vello de su pubis y luego tanteando con mucho cuidado la piel de su femeneidad, Sansa volvió a sentir aquél calor incontrolable cuando él encontró su entrada y antes de caer de nuevo bajó sus besos pudo notar la mirada de triunfo que le dedicaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Había sido un día absolutamente agotador, al igual que la noche que le siguió, pero no podía quejarse de ello. Siempre había imaginado que para el día de su boda él simplemente tendría que aparecer y esperar que su novia le fuera entregada en el Gran Septo de Colina Cuerno. Pero en el Norte todo era diferente. Si bien la ceremonia no había tenido la fastuosidad que él había visto en los días de su niñez, no dejó de tener cierta belleza; tranquila y reposada, además de la solemnidad por la cual se caracterizaba su gente.

No, aquel día al levantarse, todo el castillo había estado en movimiento y su novia la que más. Como una persona práctica, al menos así le habría criado Lord Randyll, no le molestó en lo absoluto ver, desayunar y almorzar al lado de Sansa y discutir los detalles de la ceremonia, que aún no se aprendía y, más que ello, ser útil. Dickon se sabía un hombre activo y le fastidiaba enormemente ver que el resto se movía y cumplía sus obligaciones, mientras él estaba sin hacer nada. Así habría sido en Colina Cuerno, pero algo le decía que, sin quererlo, él podría encajar en el Norte.

El Invierno había llegado como decían los Starks y los últimos días en fuera testigo de la existencia del sol habían quedado atrás cuando estuvieran al Sur del Cuello. Desde entonces todo se había vuelto noche, razón por la cual en varias ocasiones perdió la noción del tiempo. Su escudero debió convencerlo de que ya había atardecido, cuando, finalmente debió acudir a prepararse para la ceremonia. El resto, por otro lado, había resultado mucho mejor de lo que él esperara. Bastante mejor.

Seguía siendo de noche y a pesar de haber dormido, por horas creía, las velas del lugar continuaban iluminando la habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato en cuanto recordó todo el proceso de su primera noche como hombre casado.

Por supuesto que había escuchado sobre el sexo; en las canciones obscenas que los soldados de su padre cantaban en su presencia, las lecciones del maestre Cleon sobre la reproducción -algo que solamente se enseñaba a los hombres- y, en el peor de los casos, las palabras que su padre le había dedicado sobre el tema. Esto último había resultado una experiencia bastante incómoda, pues Dickon no dejaba de imaginar las canciones de los soldados en donde la protagonista era su madre.

Sin embargo, había algo que no se le había dicho sobre ello. Y es que siempre, le pareció, que el sexo estaba diseñado para dominar y subyugar a la otra parte, en este caso, a su esposa; Sansa Stark. Por lo tanto, su propia forma de reaccionar y la de ella, de contestar a sus acciones, le había parecido tremendamente… plácido, tremendamente agradable y en lo absoluto impositivo. Sansa había sido tan receptiva y, en muchas ocasiones, se había dejado hacer completamente confiada en su "nula experticia", aquello le causó algunas dudas. Sobre todo, ante el conocimiento de que este no era el primer matrimonio de ella. Era cierto y de público conocimiento que Tyrion Lannister no había objetado la nulidad de su matrimonio, ya que se supo, él mismo había declarado que este nunca se consumó, por lo tanto, su esposa había llegado doncella a su segundo matrimonio.

Y si bien no tenía información de primera mano de Ramsay Bolton, si había escuchado a su padre sobre Roose; y según aquellas mismas palabras era un hombre digno de admirar, buen estratega y metódico, un hombre más de cabeza que de corazón. Si su hijo en algo se había parecido a él era posible que Sansa también llegara doncella a este último matrimonio. O, quería creerlo así, ya que, si bien en muchos momentos ella tomo las riendas de la situación, la forma en la cual había reaccionado le dio a entender que, en cuanto a real experiencia, ella tenía tan poca como él.

Eso, era un pensamiento reconfortante.

Su respiración le dio cosquillas y Dickon bajó la mirada hacia ella, dormía y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma pausada y sosegada. ¿Se sentiría tan bien como él? ¿Se habría sentido tan bien como él? Esperaba que si. Inconscientemente la apretó más hacia él y Sansa se reacomodó, esta vez rodeándole con su brazo desnudo.

Afuera el viento y los lobos aullaron, había escuchado miles de historias sobre el verdadero terror que era el Invierno y ahora estaba ahí, en medio del mismo, en el hogar ancestral de la casa que solía representarlo. Siempre le había parecido que el lema de los Starks era muy sombrío, una forma de dar a entender que las cosas, siempre, siempre empeorarían, sin embargo, yacer con Sansa Stark era quizás una de las mejores experiencias que el Norte le había entregado.

Aunque claro, también era la primera.

Imaginaba que así era cuando se estaba enamorado. No es que él lo estuviera, pero claramente si el inicio de su matrimonio y la duración del mismo estaba sujeto a cuantas veces tendrían sexo los dos, pensaba que si. En aquél caso si podría enamorarse de Sansa Stark. Además, claramente culpaba de toda aquella sensación a su propio carácter y así como al de su novia.

A diferencia de lo que la gente pensara su madre le había enseñado a ser gentil y considerado, sobre todo con las damas, con su hermana y, en general, con cualquier mujer. Como respuesta su padre le había señalado que era el comportamiento adecuado para ellas en consideración a su fragilidad y delicadeza, que además su esposa debía ser reflejo de lo que sería como señor y que una mujer hueca, sin inteligencia y sentido, por mayor que fuera su belleza, no era un premio adecuado. Que, sin embargo, debía cuidarse de las mismas porque eran capaces de arruinar a un hombre, quizás por ello lord Randyll había sido seco y hosco con su madre, pero al ver yacer a Sansa a su lado, bajo su abrigo le parecía imposible que semejante criatura fuera siquiera capaz de pensar en hacerle daño.

¿Ella le había buscado no?

Sonrió como idiota, a medias avergonzado a medias contento. La forma en la cual se había comportado, la forma en la cual la había tocado. Todo volvía una y otra vez a su memoria. En ese momento con el cuerpo y la cabeza fría le parecía, simplemente, una locura; como es que sentirla húmeda y temblorosa le había encendido de una manera tan poco racional, tan instintiva. Por supuesto que era una trampa y, ahora entendía claramente, el por que los hombres estaban dispuestos a caer en ella una y otra vez.

Él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sansa suspiró en medio de su sueño y se giró sobre su brazo dándole la espalda, a Dickon le pareció sencillamente adorable, razón por la cual se giró junto con ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, dispuesto a, claramente, dejarse llevar por el sueño. Alzó las mantas para subirlas y cubrirse, y escondió su mano izquierda de tal manera en la cual pudiera acariciar el abdomen de su esposa, si los Dioses le favorecían de aquella noche saldría el primero de sus herederos, sobre la almohada en la cual descansaban los cabellos de Sansa apoyó el rostro y comenzó algo parecido a un juego con el pequeño pliegue que sobre salía en el espacio libre entre el ombligo y el inicio de su femineidad. Se tentó a bajar aún más, pero le pareció adecuado el, también, dejarla descansar.

Fue el ruido de las espadas lo que le despertó. En algún momento de su sueño el sonido de estas se había colado en su cabeza recodándole el patio de entrenamiento de Colina Cuerno, su padre estaba en un rincón con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados, él se encontraba algunos centímetros más allá viendo una de las tantas veces en que su padre avergonzó públicamente a Sam.

Demasiado temeroso de Lord Randyll, Dickon había sido incapaz de moverse en dirección de su hermano, aunque fuera para darle su apoyo. En aquellos años, lo único que le había interesado era no terminar como el pobre Sam. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, y esto lo admitía, comenzó a sentir una mezcla de compasión y rabia hacia el. Le fastidiaba enormemente que a pesar de sus fracasos para volverse un señor su madre siguiera recompensándolo. En más de una ocasión lo había escuchado por el castillo llorando mientras que su hermana y Lady Melessa lo consolaban. Por otro lado, sus propios logros no eran visibles para nadie, primeramente, porque su hermano se llevaba toda la atención de las mujeres de su hogar y, aún si había sido capaz de lograr más allá de las expectativas de su propio padre, este no era dado ni a los cumplidos y menos a los halagos. Solo un asentimiento le indicaba a Dickon que hacía las cosas de la forma en que se esperaba que las hiciera.

La única reacción que tuvo de su padre fue la última, cuando le obligó a doblar la rodilla ante la Reina Dragón, no sin recordarle cuál era su verdadera obligación para su hogar.

" _Tú eres el futuro"_

Le había dicho, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que pensaría ahora su padre de saberlo casado con la hija de Ned Stark.

Para cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas en la habitación. Si había amanecido no podía decirlo, desde la ventana más cercana lo único que podía distinguir era el cielo escuro y, al parecer, estaba lloviendo sobre Invernalia. El frío le invadió en cuanto salió de la cama para tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría afuera, recordó que estaba desnudo; cogió la primera manta que tuvo a su disposición y se rodeó con ella la cintura, el efecto fue inmediato. Aún si es que le cubría completamente el cuerpo, el calor comenzó a llenarlo.

Fue cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió, obligándole a voltear para ver a su esposa seguida de dos doncellas que, aparentemente, traían su desayuno.

Sansa lo observó con un brillo especial en los ojos y le sonrió, aunque a primera vista le pareció que aún estaba cansada. Las chicas tras ella se quedaron fijas mirándolo, hasta que su esposa las despidió. Hasta ese momento se había sentido completamente seguro de todo, solo las risas de las muchachas le hicieron sentir muy incómodo. Se sujeto la manta hecha de piel de lobo con mayor fuerza y la alzó para cubrirse aún más.

― Mi señora ― saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza y tratando de esconder el ardor de su rostro.

― Mi señor― respondió ella, llevaba un vestido de un azul oscuro con bordados de hojas y flores invernales, en un negro que se fundía con el fondo, una capa de piel marta oscura como las plumas de un cuervo, guantes de cuero y un pañuelo floral de un azul más claro al cuello. Era un regalo de su parte ― os he traído el desayuno ― le sonrió, a lo que él solo pudo señalar.

― ¿Os habéis levantado hace mucho? ― Sansa negó, se sacó la capa oscura y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa, sobre la cual, seguramente sus padres también habían compartido.

― A lo más una hora ― el olor de la carne cocida y pan recién horneado hicieron que su estómago rugiera.

― ¿Por qué no me despertasteis? ― preguntó realmente intrigado. Sansa le dio la espalda para preparar lo que parecía ser una bandeja.

― Oh, os veíais muy cansado ― se giró hacia él y Dickon le siguió cuando se acercó a la cama que ambos compartieran ― Por favor mi señor ― Dickon volvió a la cama con las mantas de piel de lobo cubriéndole a medias y centró toda su atención en la bandeja de comida; había panceta, vino especiado y caliente, pequeños trozos de pescado frito y algo de carne. Ya el vino, sirvió para devolverle cualquier tipo de energía que lo hubiera amarrado más de las horas permitidas a la cama.

Sansa lo dejó ahí mientras se encaminaba hacia chimenea, con un atizador removió las llamas para luego dejar caer más troncos de leña cortada y avivar el fuego.

― ¿No desayunaréis conmigo mi señora? ― preguntó Dickon a lo que Sansa contestó acercándose a la cama y sentándose frente a él.

― Solo estaba avivando el fuego ― le contestó, la vio sacarse los guantes y coger con los dedos desnudos un trozo de carne. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

― Creí haber escuchado el sonido de espadas ― dijo. A lo que Sansa asintió:

― Son el Rey y Arya ― contestó sin importancia ― están tratando de pasar la resaca ― Dickon se le quedó observando.

― Lady Stark no es muy convencional ― declaró, a lo que Sansa asintió llevándose la copa de vino de la que él bebiera a los labios.

― Paso mucho tiempo en Braavos ― dijo ― ahí aprendió como usar la espada, aunque siempre fue buena con todo tipo de armas.

― ¿Lord Eddard la dejaba practicar? ― Sansa le miró tranquilamente cuando le aclaró;

― No, por supuesto. O no, al menos, con Ser Rodrick y los aprendices, no con Jon, Robb o Bran, pero Arya siempre fue voluntariosa, no habría podido detenerla aun cuando tuviera a todas las septas sobre ella ― aquello le gustó.

Era lo más personal que habían tratado desde que se comprometieran. Que hablara de su hermana con aquella tranquilidad le hizo ver que, de alguna forma, confiaba en ella. Y que, incluso si era parte de su papel como su esposa, estaba comenzado a confiar en él.

― ¿Y que hay de ti, mi señora? ― preguntó mientras cogía un trozo de panceta.

― Oh, no tengo la habilidad de Arya para esas cosas. Incluso cuando nuestro Rey ordenó que todos debíamos ser armados, sin importar edad o sexo, solo pude aprender a como tomar el arco. Y disparar algunas patéticas flechas.

― Si así lo deseáis yo puedo enseñaros ― dijo cabizbajo, pero con la mirada fija en ella; esa mañana llevaba el cabello suelto y nada de maquillaje. Tampoco veía alhaja alguna, su rostro tenía el rubor del frío ahí en sus pómulos altos y en la punta de su nariz.

Se le quedó observando algunos segundos de más, como si tratara de descifrar si es que su ofrecimiento era una broma, o en serio.

― No tengo ese tipo de habilidad o talento mi señor, sería una pérdida de tiempo…

― Eso no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo ― dijo con tono quedo y tranquilo.

― Si mi señor así lo desea ― dijo escondiendo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Le habría gustado cogerla del mentón y besarla. Se veía tan esbelta sentada frente a él, con un brazo apoyado sobre la cama y mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea. Le habría gustado contestar que la deseaba a ella. Pero aquello quizás lo perdería otro par de horas. Y, realmente, sentía curiosidad de ver al Rey combatir.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Sansa le ayudo a vestirse.

― No creo que las ropas de Altojardín sean apropiadas para Invernalia ― señaló cuando le llevó una capa de piel de lobo de un marrón oscuro que llevaba el prendedor de un cazador en sus correas. El peso era significativo, pero Dickon se sintió seguro bajo ella, aquél acercamiento y las forma en la cual Sansa se conducía no pudo menos que provocarlo a besarla, sin embargo, su tan compuesta esposa no parecía pensar en ello, razón por la cual, solo le cogió su mano mientras esta aseguraba el broche del cazador para decirle.

― Necesitaré de vuestra ayuda allá, mi señora ― Sansa se le quedó mirando extrañada y él pareció entenderlo ― Altojardín es un gran castillo y, admito, que mi educación ha sido más de soldado que de señor.

Sansa asintió, sin notar que el solo verla ahí acomodándole sus ropas, llevándole el desayuno, hablando con aquella familiaridad sobre sus hermanos, había echado por tierra la idea de dejar Altojardín a su madre y hermana, quería que Sansa Tarly, fuera una señora que se viera rodeada por una belleza digna de la propia, que se sintiera afortunada de aquello tal como él lo sentía al verla una y otra vez.

La voz de su padre diciéndole que las mujeres eran peligrosas encalló en su cabeza, pero al perderse en sus ojos, los consejos de Lord Radyll se hundieron en la oscuridad. Ella le sonrió.

― Haré lo mejor que pueda ― él se inclinó y la besó. Sansa se dejó rodear por sus brazos y no objetó cuando él profundizo su beso.

Si en algún momento había caído lluvia, ahora el patio de Invernalia estaba cubierto de nieve. Siendo pleno día, el cielo estaba tan cerrado y oscuro que se dificultaba creer la hora, más aún el ver cómo los sirvientes cumplían a cabalidad cada una de sus funciones. Él, acostumbrado al sol, le costaba diferenciar los espacios en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Había grandes antorchas para entibiar el aire, aunque a Dickon le parecían inútiles. El frío, aún bajo su capa subía por sus piernas provocándole calosfríos, habría preferido por mucho continuar en cama al lado de su esposa, pero en ocasiones cosas tan simples siquiera podían ser.

La imagen se aclaró sobre el brillo de los aceros chocando. Las llamas reflejaban la espada de acero valyrio del Rey, la cual llamaban Guardajuramentos, quizás podría pedirle al Rey un enfrentamiento con Veneno de Corazón, aquella que su hermano le había entregado antes de la batalla del Muro.

― Desearía tener esa agilidad ― dijo una voz a su lado, cuando Dickon se giró vio a Sam observando con atención a los luchadores. Volvió la vista a estos y asintió.

― Vi al rey combatir bajo los muros de Último Refugio, realmente es un hábil espadachín ― Sam asintió.

― Cuando llegué al Muro terminó rindiéndose de tratar de enseñarme. Siempre he sido muy torpe para ese tipo de cosas, y todos los días Ser Alliser y los demás me pateaban el culo hasta hacerme llorar ― Dickon lo recordaba, Sam completamente humillado, vestido de mujer y abofeteado por su padre, había estado mal de su parte el siquiera decir algo, el odiarlo por llevarse toda la atención.

― ¿Lo quieres?

Sam siquiera se preocupó de negar, asintió seguro y sonrió.

― Fue el primero en defenderme, en tratarme como si fuera de su familia ― aquello jamás lo había pensado, lo solo y rechazado que debió sentirse mientras era maltratado en el hogar que debió cuidarlo y protegerlo.

― Lo lamento ― le dijo, solo que Sam no pareció prestarle atención, le habría gustado decirle más, pero las palabras que estaban en su cabeza se negaban a salir de su boca, debió haberlo defendido, debió haber hecho tantas cosas. Razón por la cual su disculpa pasó sin siquiera ser notada. Ambos eran lo único que quedaba de la casa Tarly, deberían están más unidos.

― Ahora ya es cosa del pasado ― finalizó Sam sonriéndole ― después de pasar por todo lo que pasamos… aquellas palizas realmente fueron nada ― rio con más ganas ― habría dado lo que fuera por una de esas palizas cuando los Otros atacaron el Muro.

Dickon nada tuvo que agregar, incluso en lo más feroz de la batalla deseó estar frente al Drogón, segundos antes de que la reina decidiera que debía pensar mejor sobre sus verdaderas obligaciones como señor de Colina Cuerno. Aquello le entristeció, tanto por lo que Sam sufrió como por la muerte de su padre. Lord Randyll despreciaba la debilidad y a los hombres que lo eran, pero él había crecido temiéndole y después admirándole. Sam debió tener un tipo especial de valor para ser quién era y haber crecido bajo la sombra de su padre. Era solo que nadie más parecía haberlo visto.

Miró a los combatientes; quizás el Rey si lo había hecho.

La pequeña se inclinó hacia adelante y la espada del Rey cruzó de lado al lado el espacio vacío que debió haberla cortado a la mitad.

Nunca había visto ese estilo de lucha y le parecía más que adecuado para una dama, era ágil, veloz y gracioso, como si fuera una danza.

La espada del Rey sonó tres veces, precisamente la cantidad de veces en que la espada de la pequeña, que parecía más un puñal, lo tocó.

El Rey era veloz y potente para atacar, pero le pareció a Dickon que desperdiciaba mucha fuerza en un objetivo que no resultaba ni grande ni poderoso, aquello solo le llevaría a cansarse con mayor velocidad, y los pasos de Lady Stark era cortos y precisos, lo que a su gusto le daba la ventaja, ella podría durar mucho más que él en ese combate.

― ¿Qué estilo de lucha es ese? ― preguntó a Sam.

― Creo que es la danza del agua, de las primeras espadas del Señor del Mar

― ¿En Braavos? ―preguntó sin saberlo realmente, solo tomaba en cuenta lo que Sansa le había dicho esa mañana.

El combate terminó con el Rey embistiendo a su hermana completamente fuera de regla, Dickon sonrió ante el gritito de emoción que dio ella cuando la alzo por sobre su cabeza, como si quisiera cargarla sobre sus hombros. A mayor impresión Lady Stark se dejó caer como si fuera una muñeca para girar elegantemente en el aire y caer de pie.

― Demasiada fuerza Jon ― le dijo, y Dickon creyó que sin haberlo discutido Lady Stark le daba la razón al señalar el desperdicio de fuerza que el Rey utilizaba en el combate. Arya hizo una reverencia que sacó aplausos de los que ahí se encontraban, incluyéndolo a él.

Con la atención fija en ella, en ningún momento Dickon notó cuando el Rey fijó la vista en él.

― ¡Tarly! ― le llamó. A lo que él solo contestó mirándole, algo sorprendido. Miró a su hermano y este a él.

― A mí me dice Sam ― una vez estuvo seguro, se acercó hacia el Rey e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

― Digame, su majestad ― Dickon le sacaba al menos veinte o más centímetros al Rey, razón por la cual estar frente a él le resultaba tremendamente incómodo. Como hombre y señor sabía que algunos hombres se sentían insultados si es que las características físicas o habilidades de uno de inferior cuna le eran superiores.

Jamás creería que Jon Snow, o Jon Stark fuera así. Sin embargo frente a él se encontraba Jon Targaryen.

― Os habéis despertado tarde hoy ― era verdad y no tenía problema alguno en ello.

― Así es, su majestad ― Jon dejó aire en un gesto de lo más divertido e imposibilitado de abrazarlo, como al parecer pretendía lo cogió de la nuca dirigiéndolo hacia el puente que daba al bosque de los dioses.

Tras ellos, Sam y Arya les seguían, aunque hablaban entre ellos.

― Me gusta tu nueva capa ― dijo una vez lo soltara.

― Lady Sansa la hizo para mí ― El Rey nuevamente dejó escapar el aire.

― ¿Lady Sansa? ¿Por qué la llamas así? ¿Acaso no es tu esposa? ― era cierto.

― Es solo la costumbre, su majestad. De seguro podré acostumbrarme a llamarla por su nombre ― El Rey le miró con gesto divertido, pero luego su rostro se volvió serio.

― Estuvisteis en las celdas de Rocadragón ― Dickon asintió, tampoco era algo que le avergonzara.

― Así es, su majestad.

― Recordadme porque.

― Me negué a doblar la rodilla ante vuestra Reina ― el Rey miró a Sam tras él.

― Dany era ingenua ― dijo de pronto logrando que su estómago se retorciera. Aun así no dijo nada ― no debió hacerlo ― finalizó y se le quedó mirando como si quisiera decirle algo más. Sin embargo, él no sabía cómo continuar, decir que fue la ingenuidad lo que hizo que la Reina convirtiera en cenizas a su padre le parecía casi un insulto a su propia inteligencia. Él había estado ahí, había visto como Drogón había destruido todo lo que su padre fue, los Dothrakis le habían golpeado tras las rodillas cuando quiso ir por sus restos y colocaron el arakh en su cuello. Hablaron algo en su extraño idioma y ella lo miró a los ojos, Lord Tyrion intervino y por largos minutos discutieron lejos de él, fue cuando las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos al saber que su padre ya no estaba, ya no estaría.

_"Tú eres el futuro"_

Le había dicho, y esperaba que ese fuera de la mano junto a la esposa que lo había elegido a él.


	5. Chapter 5

A diferencia de todas las jornadas anteriores, ese día el Sol había mostrado por primera vez su cara desde hace meses. Las antorchas en el patio de entrenamientos del castillo habían sido apagadas en cuanto se filtró el primer rayo en medio de, las no tan oscuras, nubes y la gente simplemente se había mostrado maravillada.

Las antorchas de guardaron en las bodegas de carne según las instrucciones de los piromantes de Desembarco del Rey. El fuego Valyrio había sido un  _regalo_ de su esposa a los señores del norte, el último, antes de que todo se oscureciera y los señores del norte habían sabido darle un mejor uso, la  _sustancia,_ como la llamaban los piromantes se controlaba mucho mejor en el clima frío del norte que en cualquier bodega sureña. Era extraño, por decir lo menos, ver aquellos reflejos verdosos y brillantes sobre los grises muros de Invernalia. Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían cambiado y los Stark sobreviviendo a la oscuridad con fuego Valyrio era el menor de ellos.

Por supuesto que no las necesitarían mientras el sol iluminase el norte, y según lo indicado por el maestre Wolkan y de acuerdo con Sam, al menos, por ese día las tormentas no regresarían. Era el deleite de todos, el sol mostrando su cara en pleno norte, en pleno invierno era un augurio – según las viejas- de que el verano regresaría pronto. Él no lo creía, solo imaginaba que se trataba de un respiro, uno que todos necesitaban. Aunque había cierta lógica en ello; si el Rey de la Noche había sido derrotado, era factible que el Invierno durara menos.

El sonido de las espadas devolvió su atención del cielo azul a la tierra gris y la centró en el patio de entrenamiento.

Lord Tarly, en toda su altura, era ágil y más que diestro con la espada. De seguro, aquellos brazos eran capaces de asestar golpes con tal fuerza que le harían temblar, se movía rápido y, claramente, sabía combatir con el arma que fuera. Además, y esto ya lo había notado, era inteligente al hacerlo, cualquiera podía tener la fuerza, eso lo sabía, se lo había dicho Ser Rodrick cuando no fuera más que un niño, en ese mismo patio, mientras los aleccionaba junto a Robb, pero había que saber usar los recursos de los que se disponían en el combate. Y, ciertamente, Lord Tarly sabía cómo hacerlo.

Le extrañaba que aquel derroche de habilidades y virtudes fuera un joven tan… gentil y cortes. No pudo evitar recordar a Joffrey, y lo seguro que había sido de si mismo todo el tiempo, tan niño y tan arrogante, era el gusto que se podía dar el hijo mal criado de un Rey, así como el de un señor. Sin embargo, era algo que no se dio con el joven Lord Tarly; en esos días, Jon le había visto hablar con los herreros, los guardias, el jefe de las perreras y los cocineros. Quizás le buscaba algún defecto para considerarlo indigno de Sansa, le habría gustado pensar de que se trataba de otro chiquillo soberbio que solo usaba la cortesía con aquellos que consideraba sus iguales. Pero no, a pesar de todo Lord Tarly resultó ser una grata sorpresa.

Había imaginado, conociendo a Sansa todos esos años, que de niña habría sido feliz con semejante  _caballero,_ pero las guerras habían ido y venido, el mundo había cambiado y Lord Tarly, con todo el respeto que le merecía, aún, a su gusto, olía a verano. Quizás era por su carácter tan sureño, mientras que él y los Stark resultaban casi sombríos a su lado.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su matrimonio, y se había visto impedido de abandonar Invernalia por una tormenta que se había sepultado gran parte del Camino Real, no con nieve si no con Hielo, usualmente Rhaegal habría acudido a él, pero su dragón no parecía cómodo ahí, razón por la cual, creía él, no acudió a su llamado ni una sola vez.

A veces creía que el viento se llevaba su voz y la perdía evitando que su dragón lo escuchara, pero, a diferencia de muchas otras veces Rhaegal jamás le esperó cuando descendiera en su antiguo hogar, en cuanto él le dejara, su dragón había cogido el vuelo y desapareció en medio de las oscuras nubes.

Quizás ese día tan claro le permitiría llamarlo una vez más. Quería irse, salir de ahí. No soportaba continuar en medio de aquellas paredes y ver cómo es que Sansa se iba cada noche a la cama con el  _virtuoso_ Lord Tarly, en donde de seguro el señor de Altojardín, le hacía  _virtuosamente_ el amor.

" _Sería un verdadero idiota si no lo hiciera"_

Aun así, la sola idea de ellos dos juntos besándose había comenzado a envenenarle la cabeza desde el día de la boda. Sam y Arya lo notaron molesto todos esos días e hicieron todo lo posible para animarlo. Aquello lo agradecía, sin embargo, entre más se fijaba en las  _virtudes_ de Lord Tarly le resultaba poco menos que imposible, pensar mal de él.

En menos de una semana había pasado de correcto a encantado, sonreía como nadie en Invernalia y Jon sabía que se debía al efecto que su  _hermana_ causaba en el joven señor.

― Cuando Dickon nació lucía tan pequeño… ― dijo Sam a su lado ― es mucho más alto de lo que nunca seré y mucho más de lo que fue mi padre ― Jon no recordaba la estatura de Lord Eddard pero si recordaba que el tío Benjen era más alto que el antiguo señor de Invernalia.

" _¿Qué tal alto era Rhaegar Targaryen?"_

Pensar en él lo llenaban de un sabor raro. Trataba de no hacerlo, pero con Dany tan cerca, era menos que imposible.

" _Lo peor de los Lannisters no fue que lanzaran a Bran de la torre o que masacraran al último rey del Norte, lo peor era cometieran incesto y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo"_

Al final se trataba de la fuerza, quién era más poderoso en Poniente podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando los Lannisters lo fueron nadie dijo nada, y claramente nadie se lo reclamaría a él como Targaryen, nadie tampoco diría nada a su reina.

" _Siquiera yo lo haría"_

Aunque no sabía si eso se debía a su afecto por Daenerys, o al sacrificio que había significado para él tomarla por esposa, cuando se sabía enamorado de Sansa.

Suspiró. Había sido su palabra como Rey en el Norte y debía cumplirla.

― Todos los bebes son pequeños al nacer ― dijo esperando sonar más tranquilo de lo que se sentía, notó que no había funcionado cuando Sam se le quedó mirando extrañado y luego sonrió nervioso.

― Es verdad… ― dijo este y sus palabras murieron cuando notaron que el mismo Lord Tarly se dirigía hacia ellos. Se veía, como todos esos días, feliz y lleno de energía, lo que le fastidió. Quizás era por el sol, aunque probablemente se trataba, como no, de su esposa.

Jon lo vio subir las escaleras de piedra y madera de dos en dos, con la facilidad que le proporcionaba su altura. Se sentía ridículo casa vez que se les acercaba, se sentía ridículo el solo tener que mirarlo hacia arriba para poder hablar con él cara a cara.

Se inclinó levemente cuando estuve frente a él y lo saludó con su usual cortesía. Mientras que con Sam fue más abierto. Lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro y le sonrió, Jon notó que Sam también lo hizo, aunque su gesto no era tan efusivo como el de Lord Tarly.

― Hemos programado una jornada de caza al Bosque de los Lobos mis señores, quisiera saber si es que deseáis uniros ― Sam volvió a sonreír.

― Dickon, a menos que vaya en una mula, dudo mucho que pueda seguiros el paso ― Lord Tarly parecía realmente decepcionado de la respuesta de su hermano.

― No seas aguafiestas Sam ― intervino Jon ― puedes montar ― no se esperó la mirada llena de agradecimiento que Lord Tarly le envió, y se detestó cuando le asintió con tranquilidad.

― Pero la nieve… ― objetó este, Jon negó.

― Las tormentas ya bajaron al sur, y considerando este día sería un desperdicio permanecer en el castillo. Será, como mínimo, divertido.

Derrotado Sam asintió.

* * *

― De caza ¿con Dickon? ― Sansa le miró con extrañeza, a lo que Jon solo asintió, estaban en el patio mientras se terminaban los preparativos ― Dickon no me dijo nada.

" _Dickon"_  se oía tan familiar en su voz. ¿Cómo no serlo si es que solo en esa semana se habían visto y tocado más que él y ella en todos sus años de conocerse?

Alejó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. De nada le serviría el enfadarse.

― ¿Necesita tu permiso para ello? ― preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo ― Como yo lo veo, aun cuando no sea de nombre, él es el señor de Invernalia ― Sansa le dio una mirada que rayaba en la advertencia.

― No, no necesita mi permiso ― Jon suspiró consiente de que no había funcionado.

― Lo siento ― dijo sin saber que más hacer ― no debí ser así de insolente ― ella bajó la mirada, en esos días no habían cruzado muchas palabras. Jamás Jon creería que en Invernalia se sentiría como un extraño.

― No es eso… ― dijo ella mirando a su alrededor ― es solo que no lo sabía ― parecía decepcionada y Jon se preguntó si es que Lord Tarly había hecho planes a sus espaldas, de ser así él entendía su molestia. O, quizás, solo había esperado pasar con él algún tiempo.

― No te preocupes, cuidaré de él ― sonrió, a lo que Sansa le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma en que lo hiciera antes de que todo pasara, antes de la Batalla por el Amanecer, antes de convertirse en un Targaryen.

Le habría gustado que fuera para él, que aquella sonrisa fuera porque él le decía que volvería sano y salvo.

¿Habría caído ella, igual de encantada, que su joven marido? Jon la había observado esos días y si bien lucía satisfecha, a él le parecía que la misma calma de siempre guiaba sus movimientos.

Lo entendía, Sansa no había buscado ese matrimonio por amor, sino por política y conveniencia. Actualmente la señora de Invernalia tenía sobre sus hombros el gobierno del Norte, el Nido de Águilas y Aguasdulces, razón por la cual se esperaba que viajara durante gran parte ese Invierno hasta que la heredera de Edmund Tully tuviera la edad para guiar las Tierras de los Ríos al igual que Lord Arryn.

Esa había resultado ser una discusión agotadora. Tan solo tres semanas después de la última batalla. Él ya se había prometido a Daenerys, y fue una agonía el ver a Sansa con el rostro y las manos aun ensangrentados, llevaba la levita blanca de las septas, pasaba de atender a los heridos como él a las reuniones con los señores. Daenerys había caído en fiebre por sus heridas y era tratada por Wolkan y Sansa respectivamente.

Se subió a su caballo y se adelantó a la comitiva liderada por Lord Tarly cuando este se detuvo frente a su esposa para besarla desde el caballo. Dioses como lo odiaba, no a ellos claro, solo era la situación. Ese día debía llamar a Rhaegar, intentarlo, al menos.

Cuando cruzaron los muros del castillo se dejó llevar por el paisaje, extrañaba la nieve y la calma del Norte, fue cuando decidió perderse en sus recuerdos. Extrañaba el norte aun cuando, en esos últimos meses, todos los días habían sido noches y las tormentas de nieve caían hasta cubrir metros por sobre sus cabezas.

―  _Estas cansada ― le había dicho, cuando la vio acudir a él con el cabello desordenado y el rostro con salpicaduras de sangre, traía entre las manos un pañuelo tan rojo como parte de sus vestiduras, Missandei se le acercó con su capa y Sansa se despojó de la levita ensangrentada, la vio colocarse los guantes oscuros con las manos aún sucias. Él se tomó la libertad de limpiarle el rostro con su mano desnuda y la mancha de sangre dejó un rastro vago. Sansa se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo para cubrirla con ayuda de la muchacha y le agradeció con una sonrisa._

―  _No es nada ― le contestó finalmente ― aunque si no como algo creo que gritaré._

―  _Mi señora… ― dijo Missandei y le extendió una copa de vino especiado y un trozo de pan._

―  _Eres una maravilla ― agradeció Sansa y Missandei solo asintió._

―  _¿Puedes caminar bien? ― le preguntó a lo que él asintió. De todas maneras, le ofreció su brazo, aunque era una farsa, parecía que él la guiaba, pero bajo ello era Sansa quién se mantenía fuerte._

_Los señores les vieron avanzar y ella tomo posesión en la mesa central de Invernalia. Él en cambio debió tomar asiento a un costado. Ya no le correspondía estar ahí. Jon sonrió cuando vio que Sansa se llevaba un trozo de carne helada a la boca con dedos ágiles y gesto elegante._

_El primero en hablar fue Lord Royce._

― Es hermoso ¿No te parece?  _―_ Lord Tarly lo sacó de sus recuerdos, iba a la cabeza de la partida de caza y la capa ribeteada de piel de lobo, lo hacía aún más imponente, lo vio mirar a Sam esperando una respuesta. Este también cabalgaba, mucho mejor de lo que lo haría en una mula y, le pareció a Jon, que no quería estar cerca de su hermano.

Entonces la idea llegó a su cabeza; a Sam no le interesaba compartir con Lord Tarly.

" _¿Lo habrá notado? ¿Se está poniendo de mi lado?"_

Si alguien como Sam lo había notado, significaba que no estaba siendo, en lo absoluto, sutil.

" _Debo irme, debo huir"_

― Si ― contestó Sam ― cuando lo ves así, en general el Invierno es oscuro y letal ― rio incomodo ― es una suerte que puedas ver su belleza ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó de pronto al aire y espoleó su caballo al trote dejando a la partida de caza y a su hermano; Lord Tarly atrás.

Jon se le quedó viendo, al igual que Dickon, lo vio afrontar el golpe que significaba ser ignorado por Sam con tranquilidad y sin mostrar enojo alguno, aunque si lo vio bajar la cabeza, casi, diría que triste, fue cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él.

― Su majestad ― asintió a lo que Jon, lejos de ignorarle o huir como lo hiciera Sam, se le acercó.

― No parecer ser muy cercana la relación de ustedes ― dijo, entendiendo que después de esto debería hablar con Sam, su gesto no le había parecido en lo absoluto y aquello le hizo recordar todas las veces en que Lord Tarly quiso entablar alguna conversación para ser completamente ignorado por su hermano. Tan pendiente de sus propios deseos no había notado como se orquestaba todo a su alrededor, ahora había sido claro y Jon creía entender las razones por las cuales su amigo le rehuía.

― En efecto majestad ― dijo Lord Tarly con tono tranquilo ― no tuvimos la oportunidad de críarnos juntos.

― Creí que habíais crecido en Colina Cuerno ― Dickon asintió.

― Mi padre, Lord Randyll, no quería que pasara tiempo con él. Solo cuando el maestre nos educaba podía verlo, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el castillo, o en la biblioteca ― Jon asintió.

― Eso es muy propio de Sam ― Dickon asintió y sacudió la cabeza.

― Sé que me culpa por que mi padre me eligiera por sobre él ― aquello le impresionó, no se esperaba semejante declaración de Lord Tarly, sobre todo al considerar que ellos, técnicamente a penas se conocían. Lord Tarly volvió a mirarle y bajo la vista avergonzado ― Lo lamento majestad, no debí importunarlo ― Jon le observó; si, había conducido exitosamente una batalla contra los muertos, había luchado contra Dothrakis y asesinado a varios, había visto a su padre arder y aún seguía oliendo a verano.

― Te equivocas ― dijo, esta vez dirigiendo su vista hacia la nieve y el paisaje, se vio a si mismo en sus días de verano jugando con Robb mientras este cargaba a Rickon sobre sus hombres, con Arya y Sansa lanzándose bolas de nieve, con él enseñándole a Bran como levantar un castillo de nieve ― no te culpa por eso. Conozco a Sam desde hace años, y jamás podría hacerlo ― los ojos de Lord Tarly le miraron sorprendidos y relucientes, conocía ese gesto, era la esperanza. Y su azul era tan brillante como el de Sansa, sintió pena. Él se había criado con sus hermanos. Siendo el bastardo de la familia Lord Eddard inculcó e incentivo todo tipo de acercamiento entre todos ellos. Él conocía a Robb, su forma de pensar y su carácter. En cambio, Lord Randyll Tarly había criado a dos hijos para ser completos desconocidos.

Lo recordó en los calabozos de Rocadragón, ahí el joven Lord Tarly se había visto miserable y casi muerto.

" _Asaron a su padre frente a él"_

Tal cual lo hicieran con Lord Rickard.

― ¿Lo extrañas? ― preguntó de pronto, sacando a Dickon de su repentino silencio.

― ¿Que su majestad?

― El sur, Colina Cuerno… ― el muchacho negó.

― Pronto volveré a verlos ― su respuesta fue escueta pero su rostro evidenciaba mucho más que la certeza de volver a su hogar, en sus ojos estaba ella. Y Jon no lo culpaba ― En ocasiones si ― agregó ― extraño a mi padre.

― También yo ― concordó Jon pensando en Lord Eddard.

― Siempre creí que lo sabía todo ― finalizó Lord Tarly, y Jon volvió asentir.

― Supongo que un padre debe de actuar de esa manera. Es curioso, sin embargo, a nuestra edad nuestros padres ya habían comenzado su propia familia, Lord Eddard ya nos tenía a Robb y a mí, en tanto nosotros…

En aquel momento fue Lord Tarly quién le interrumpió.

― Aún somos jóvenes y hay paz ― lo vio bajar la mirada de la misma forma en que Sam lo hacía cuando hablaba de Gilly, y supo que estaba pensando en Sansa y en sus noches juntos.

Él también lo hacía. Demasiado seguido, demasiado.

* * *

Regresaron cuando el sol ya se había ocultado. El cielo seguía despejado y se podían ver claramente las estrellas y la luna que se reflejaba sobre el manto blanco que era la nieve en los campos de Invernalia, todos los hombres incluso Sam venían contentos, el ejercicio les mantenía el cuerpo caliente y las risas los acompañaban.

Habían cazado un par de venados y Lord Tarly, en una muestra de su  _virtuosa_ capacidad había matado a uno con una certera flecha a través de la garganta, el animal no lo notó y Dickon Tarly se acercó al animal corriendo en medio de la nieve para sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Jon podría asegurar que él y Sam, gruñeron por lo bajo, al presenciar tanta caballerosidad frente a ellos.

Entonces pensó que era lógico incluso le resultó normal. Que Sansa eligiera como su consorte a Lord Tarly hablaba de lo inteligente y astuta que se había convertido su  _hermana_. Por sobre muchas cosas; el olor a verano, aquella estoica ingenuidad y, por sobre todo, en presencia, Lord Tarly era un caballero con el cual muchas niñas, como Sansa lo fue en algún momento, soñarían.

Y ella había tejido sus redes en torno a el con sobriedad y un pragmatismo digno de admirar. Tarly también había sido inteligente, era obvio que Sansa no solo embelesaba con su belleza sino también con su inteligencia. Y Lord Tarly había sabido verlo bajo aquellos ojos hechizantes y ese rostro digno de la doncella.

Los pinches de cocina salieron llevando con ellos trozos de carne asada y pan recién hecho, más vino caliente especiado con hiervas y clavo.

Si bien no sentía frío, el brebaje le inundó el pecho revitalizándole, vio como Lord Tarly desmontaba y se echaba el venado de su casa al hombro sin siquiera hacer una mueca.

" _Atractivo, fuerte e ingenuo"_

Además, la Reina le había otorgado Altojardín. Si fuera una mujer tendría a más de la mitad de los señores de Poniente tras ella. Sansa había sido inteligente. No él.

Cuando entraron al salón la señora de Invernalia y Guardiana del Norte estaba sentada al lado de Bran y conversaba con la joven Lady Glover, la muchacha tenía apenas diez años pero era la última de su casa y Jon sabía que buscaba la intermediación de Sansa para conseguir el trato que ella tuvo con los Tarly.

Que el nombre Stark pasara al primer heredero, o en su caso el Glover.

El gran salón no estaba lleno, pero era grato escuchar las risas y voces de las personas ahí, soldados, armeros, pinches, mucamas y cocineras. Todos cenando como si el Invierno no existiera, era lo que había causado aquél extraño día tan soleado.

Arya se levantó del puesto que ocupaba al verlo y Sansa solo le dio un escueto saludo de bienvenida. En cambio, Lord Tarly pasó tras el asiento que usaba su esposa y se arrodillo a su lado, le entregó una rosa invernal a Lady Glover y algo más a Lady Stark, esta se mostró sorprendida y enternecida, luego Lord Tarly le dio suave beso en los labios y se retiró.

― No te agrada… ― dijo de pronto Arya sacándolo de sus ideas.

Jon iba a contestar que no, aunque eso era algo que no sabía con certeza. No lo odiaba y tampoco le parecía una mala persona o un mal señor. Sin embargo, distaba mucho de agradarle, sobre todo cuando pensaba con quién compartía su lecho. Lo cierto es que no lo culpaba de ello. Se culpaba a sí mismo y a la treta que el tiempo le había jugado.

Fue entonces Sansa quién despidió a la pequeña Lady Glover y se encaminó hacia él. Notó como es que bajaba la vista ante la propia no sabía si incómoda o qué y cómo es que saludó a un par de hombres antes de llegar a ellos.

― Claro que me agrada ― contestó al final mirando a Arya a lo que esta hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

― ¿Quién? ― preguntó Sansa al escucharlos.

― Tu marido ― contestó Arya, Sansa no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue incómodo y muy notorio. La mayor de las Stark miró a su hermana y le habló:

― ¿Por qué crees que a Jon le desagrada Dickon? ― Arya le miró, luego a Sansa y al final río.

― Porque a Jon no le gustan los sureños ― Sansa no le miró cuando respondió.

― Creo que la reina Daenerys estaría en desacuerdo ― bien, eso había sido una indirecta.

― Estoy aquí, por cierto, justo enfrente de ustedes ― dijo Jon a medias incómodo a medias divertido.

Le gustaba todo eso, el poder hablar con sus  _hermanas_ sin temor a que sus palabras se repitieran con dobles intenciones por otros, o incluso poder moverse sin que nadie diera un doble sentido a sus acciones.

Le gustaba la transparencia del norte, que su gente fuera sencilla y tranquila, que no existieran ambiciones superiores a la vida de cualquier persona.

― ¿Te molesta Jon? ― preguntó Arya juguetona ― Que hable de la reina Daenerys como una sureña.

― Ella es del Sur… ― contestó sonriente sin caer en el juego de su  _hermana._

― Y, claramente, ― agregó Sansa ― le agrada mucho más que mi sureño marido ― se sintió atacado, pero aun así no lo suficiente como para molestarse.

― No me desagrada, Arya acaba de inventarlo.

― No lo inventé, y yo sé porque es ― dijo finalmente ― tu esposo es más alto ― aquello sacó risas en los tres, solo que la Jon era completamente fingida.

Era, precisamente, una de las cosas que, sin lugar a duda, le fastidiaban de Lord Tarly.

Sansa, sin embargo, rodó los ojos y negó. Sobre el mismo gesto extendió un rollo abierto a Jon, tenía el sello del dragón tricéfalo.

― ¿Por qué está abierto? ― preguntó.

― Está dirigido a mí ― contestó Sansa con sencillez ― pero Dany te dedica unas palabras ― y a Jon le pareció que el tono de su  _hermana_  de pronto se enfriaba.

Ambas le dieron la espalda y Jon quedó pendiente de la mirada que le dirigió la señora de Invernalia mientras se recogía las faldas para alejarse de él.

― Jamás podría llamarla Dany ― escuchó decir a Arya.

― Si la conocieras sabrías que no es una mala persona.

― No me gustó… ― y a Jon le fue imposible continuar escuchando lo que Arya decía. Su  _hermana_ menor siempre había tenido reparos por la forma en la cual Dany se presentó en Invernalia, y había detestado la forma en la cual trató a los señores del Norte cuando estos se negaron a doblar la rodilla como él, peor aún, la culpaba de su alejamiento y no se guardaba las criticas incluso frente a él.

En más de una ocasión debió regañarla, aunque era muy poco lo que se podía hacer sobre las ideas de una niña que tiene la habilidad asesina de un hombre sin rostro. Arya no quería a Daenerys, no la respetaba y no le temía. Si con el tiempo aprendió a cerrar la boca frente a su esposa, no lo hizo tanto por él como por la lealtad que le debía a Sansa, y cuando entendió aquello también se sintió dolido. Al doblar la rodilla, no solo había perdido el norte sino que también el respeto de su  _hermana_ pequeña.

Bajo la vista al mensaje y este decía:

_Queridísima Hermana,_

_Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo en vuestro enlace, y nunca dejaré de agradeceros el bien que has hecho con Lord Tarly, gracias a vos mi queridísima hermana, ha plegado su lealtad al Trono y sé que cuento con vuestro amor y confianza para garantizar toda transparencia en sus acciones. Os envió un pequeño regalo, y por favor, decidle a mi amado señor que las lunas se han hecho eternas en su ausencia._

_Todo Desembarco del Rey está bajo la nieve, decidle que apresure su regreso y que acá, junto a mí no extrañará el norte._

_Por siempre vuestra hermana._

_Daenerys._

* * *

Había decepción en sus ojos, mezclados con sorpresa claro, pero el repentino golpe la había dejado sin habla, como a todos en aquel lugar.

La vio boquear y luego mirar a Daenerys, él también lo hizo y su prometida le sonrió, mientras que él no podía dejar de pensar que había yacido con su tía, que su padre no fue su padre y que sus hermanos no lo eran. Que Sansa no era su hermana.

Y en cuanto entendió aquello sintió un peso en el pecho que le decía que ya era tarde. Se había comprometido a otra mujer. Y se odió al pensar que en algún momento la idea de que Daenerys muriera, ya fuera en la batalla en por las fiebres de sus heridas simplemente le daba lo mismo.

_Cuando recuperó la conciencia Arya estaba a su lado, reconoció de inmediato su antigua habitación en Invernalia y más de una decena de hombres, mujeres y niños se quejaban a su alrededor. Y más hombres, mujeres y niños atendían a los heridos._

―  _¡Estás vivo! ― exclamó Sam y Jon sintió ganas de sonreír. Arya le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y Sam se censuró por su exabrupto._

_Solo pudo sonreír, hasta que recordó lo que había ocurrido._

―  _Estoy en casa ― contestó y Arya lo abrazo y le llenó de besos la cara._

_Cuando se supo que había despertado, Sansa ordeno su traslado a las estancias que fueran de Lady Catelyn, aquel torreón bajo el cual pasaban las aguas termales del bosque de los dioses. También las habían acondicionado para que varias personas descansaran ahí y por lo que entendió todos, al menos, vivirían._

_Sansa acudió a verlo ya entrada la noche, cuando gran parte del castillo dormía y solo se escuchaba a los fantasmas que visitaban a los heridos. L_ _a vio acercarse a él con una lámpara de aceite cerca del rostro. Sus ojos relucían a la luz de la pequeña llamarada y vio que un par de lágrimas arrancaban de sus ojos al verlo. Le sonrió y Jon devolvió el gesto._

_Sansa se sentó en su cama, cerca de su brazo e instintivamente el rodeó su cintura con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, había sobrevivido a la peor tormenta y necesitaba algo de calor. Sansa en respuesta solo le cogió de su mano y la apretó suave aunque firme._

―  _Te ves cansada ― le dijo. Ella dejó la lámpara en el suelo y asintió._

―  _Hemos estado ayudando al maestre Wolkan con los heridos, y ― Sansa suspiró ― siguen llegando cada día._

_Jon movió la cabeza negando. Sansa se acercó y Jon la vio coger un cuenco de madera para acercárselo a la boca. Hasta ese momento no había imaginado lo sediento que se sentía._

―  _Daenerys está en las habitaciones de mi padre ― dijo mientras le ayudaba a él a beber ― hemos mantenido a raya la fiebre, pero el Maestre la trata todos los días y a cada hora ― el asintió agradecido por las noticias y contrariado por que fuera ella quién se lo recordara._

―  _Sansa yo… ― ella le miró curiosa pero tranquila, fue entonces él quién suspiro, como si dejara caer un peso ― lo lamento, no debí hacerlo ― un rincón de su mente le dijo que ella lo entendía, que sabía que se trataba de sus sentimientos, de haberse comprometido con Daenerys cuando nunca la amó, que ella sabía que la revelación de su verdadera identidad le había dado perspectiva a ese cariño fraternal que nació en él cuando la vio en el muro. Que la ansiedad de tratarla, verla y tocarla no era extraña o prohibida._

_Ella negó._

―  _Ya es tarde para arrepentirse de ello Jon, hiciste lo que creísteis era mejor para el Norte, y con ello has salvado Poniente._

―  _Pero he perdido el Norte, Invernalia, a ti._

_Sansa se le quedó mirando extrañada y le tocó la frente, sus manos estaban ásperas y frías, pero no le importo._

―  _No lo digas así ― dijo ella bajando la vista ― es como si todo lo que hiciste no tuviera valor alguno ― Jon sonrió, técnicamente si, todo había sido solo mierda de caballo._

―  _Es la verdad ― agregó._

―  _Aún es temprano para preocuparnos sobre que hacer con el norte, o Invernalia, descansa ― dijo mientras se levantaba para dejarle, pero con la fuerza que le quedaba Jon lo evitó. La haló hacia si y el cuenco de madera cayó al suelo con un sonido húmedo que a nadie perturbó, en el sonido de las telas de su vestido y el pequeño crujido de su cama Jon sintió como es que su calor lo cubría, el cuerpo de Sansa era esbelto y escondía, tras su delicadeza una fuerza parecida al Hielo, escuchó el aullido de un lobo en las afueras, mientras sentía el aliento de ella sobre su pecho._

_Sansa respiró y no se negó a abrazarlo cuando él hizo lo mismo. Sintió como es que el calor de su boca cruzaba sus ropas para volverle la piel de gallina, él hundió una de sus manos en su cabello y con la otra la presiono contra si._

_Los hombros de Sansa comenzaron a temblar junto al sonido de un quedo gemido._

―  _Estoy muy feliz de que volvieras ― dijo en medio de sus sollozos. Jon le beso la corona de su cabeza._

―  _Ya todo terminó ― respondió._


	6. VII

No había acusación en sus ojos, aunque si algo parecido. No porque la considerara culpable sino por sabía que ella se lo había  _ocultado_.

― Nunca traté de esconderlo ― dijo casi en guardia, sabiendo que era una verdad a medias.

Dickon estaba frente a ella como todas las noches anteriores, desnudo de la cintura hacía arriba y su gesto se veía… derrotado, o lastimado.

― No, no lo hiciste ― se dejó caer sobre la cama y siguió con su escrutinio. Como respuesta a ello Sansa no pudo menos que cubrirse como le fuera posible, por lo tanto, se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió.

Su marido bajo la vista y se llevó las manos a sus cortos cabellos frotándoselos casi con rabia. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se vistió. Pensó en preguntarle que haría, pero lo dejó ir, a pesar de todo ella lo entendía. En una ocasión Meñique le había dicho que siempre se pusiera en el lugar de sus enemigos para entender sus motivos, también se aplicaba en el caso de todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

La rabia era el motivo de Dickon, y en base a ello, entendía sus razones para no querer estar ahí.

Aunque claro, su primera idea fue que no era tanto por la frustración como por la evidencia. O más claramente por las marcas que el paso de Ramsay Bolton había dejado sobre su cuerpo. ¿Sentiría pena, rabia, molestia? Lo que fuera le había obligado a detener todo el festín de caricias y besos que los entretuviera esa noche, como todas las anteriores. Ya antes, él se había entretenido con una pequeña que estaba justo bajo su ombligo, Sansa había creído que Dickon Tarly no diría nada en parte por caballerosidad, o porque una cicatriz puede obtenerse de muchas formas diferentes a la tortura o porque quizás creyó que no le incumbía.

Pero no, a un extraño podría no interesarle. A su esposo, claramente, le importaría.

Entonces cuando prestó atención y Sansa lo notó, sus caricias fueron más metódicas que generosas, y si antes el solo contacto con su piel bastaba para querer ahogarla en besos, en aquella ocasión la dejó plácidamente relajarse. Casi para atraparla con la guardia baja.

Fue su camisón de lino blanco, lo que le había ayudado a que su esposo no las notara. Y cuando comenzó a sospechar, sencillamente, no dijo nada. Esa noche cuando la sedujo, tendió la trampa sobre ella con toda la calma y tranquilidad con la cual solía hacerle el amor, y ella cayó completamente, como la niña tonta que había sido antes, creyendo que solo el afecto que ella le inspiraba le había llevado a actuar.

Sansa miró su lecho vacío y se dio cuenta de que no era algo que quisiera en si vida de casada; silencios, secretos y engaños. Trataba de justificarse aludiendo a que jamás ocultó nada, y que hizo bien en guardar silencio pues a nadie le gusta que una mujer, como ella debía de ser; fuerte y noble, se expusiera ante un desconocido que pronto sería su señor, las heridas de su guerra le pertenecían y no eran medallas para lucir, cualquier dama ponienti lo sabía. Inspirar lástima no estaba dentro de sus planes y para inspirar admiración sus actos debían hablar más qué sus palabras.

" _Hice lo correcto"_

Se convenció.

Pero su cama seguía sola y con el pasar de las horas solo se enfriaría.

Se quedó mirando el techo de piedra y cómo es que las sombras provenientes de la chimenea las hacían danzar frente a sus ojos. Pasó la hora del búho y le siguió la del lobo y Dickon seguía sin regresar.

Su cabeza le decía que estaba actuando con lógica, Dickon Tarly, un caballero por excelencia, o al menos eso creía del tiempo en que llevaba de conocerlo, se había molestado al ver las cicatrices de su esposa.

" _O puede pensar que estoy dañada… "_

También tenía lógica, al fin de cuentas no era doncella y ya así Lord Tarly la había aceptado. Sansa imaginaba que no por sus derechos sobre Invernalia, sino directamente por que le había gustado. Le había gustado tanto que era capaz de olvidar que ya era una mujer y no una niña, pero aquello difería mucho de estar dañada en la forma que Ramsay lo había hecho.

Cuando se hartó de pensar también se vistió, el guardia que resguardaba al pie de las escaleras la miró sorprendido y Sansa le saludó con gentileza, recordando que; a la mañana siguiente, ya medio Invernalia sabría que su Lord esposo había huido de su lecho para después ella salir tras él.

" _En menos de un mes"_

Negó frustrada y salió por las cocinas, un chico amasaba mientras una muchacha algo mayor revolvía una gran olla, los conocía a los dos. Y estos giraron sorprendidos hacia ella cuando la vieron.

― Lady Stark ― dijo la muchacha y Sansa le sonrió.

― Marelly ― contestó ella y antes de quedar en silencio se obligó a preguntar ― ¿es muy duro el turno de la noche? ― la muchacha se limpió las manos en el vestido de lana basta, mientras Sansa tomaba asiento cerca de ella.

― No, mi señora ― dijo la muchacha ― acá siempre hay calor y sin mucha gente podemos trabajar mejor ¿Deseáis beber algo mi señora? ¿un té? ― Sansa negó, existía la posibilidad de que ya cargara con un heredero en su vientre y no quería siquiera arriesgarse a beber algo que pudiera causarle algún problema.

― Leche tibia estará bien ― fue el muchacho quién tomó en consideración su pedido y a los pocos minutos le extendió un vaso de piedra lleno de leche, el calor del líquido traspasó a sus manos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

― Gracias Egon ― dijo antes de salir al patio principal.

Invernalia dormía y solo el viento acompañaba a los aullidos de los lobos. El crepitar de las llamas verdes en el patio de entrenamientos hacia un eco que se perdía en medio de la noche. Sansa podía sentir su calor al pasar cerca de ellas.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso y se quedó observándolas, le recordaban a los ojos de Joffrey; verdes e intensos. También a las ráfagas de luz que pudo ver en el cielo cuando Tyrion voló el Aguasnegras por los cielos.

Las llamas habían continuado semanas después de la batalla y solo se apagaron poco antes de la boda de Joffrey con Margaery. También tenían el brillo febril de los ojos de Cersei cuando le entregó toda su sabiduría femenina en medio de la batalla.

Ahora los Dragones dormían en la Fortaleza Roja y Daenerys le había reclamado por su esposo. Bufó fastidiada, quizás había sido su escuela en Desembarco del Rey, o la desconfianza que siempre le había generado la Reina Dragón, quizás eran meros celos.

Ya los había sentido cuando Jon llegó con ella a Invernalia y estos parecieron ahogarla cuando se supo la verdad sobre su  _hermano_.

" _Deja de pensar estupideces… debes centrarte en tu esposo"_

Nuevamente bebió de la leche y se encaminó al Bosque de los Dioses, su padre siempre encontraba claridad en aquel lugar mientras que su madre lo hiciera en el Sept, pero Jon y Dany había abrazado la religión de los sureños y en cuanto ello ocurrió, Sansa se volcó a los Dioses de su padre.

Arya le había contado como huyó de Harrenhal y que le había pedido ayuda a los Dioses para ser más valiente y más fuerte. Sansa jamás creyó que el valor fuera algo que le faltara a su hermana. Pero si Arya podía carecer de algo con lo que parecía haber nacido, ella también podía pedir claridad y guía. Poder comportarse y decidir como una dama lo haría, como su madre debió hacerlo.

¿Habría ella amado a su tío Brandon? ¿O a Meñique? ¿O a su padre? ¿A los tres?

¿Se podía amar a más de una persona? O en su caso ¿a más de un hombre?

Sabía que decirlo era traición, pero nadie mandaba en su cabeza, siquiera ella. En cuanto decidió que debía dejar de lado a Jon, todos los recuerdos que les unieran se volvieron más e insistentes. Y cuando este declaró que había deseado estar en su cama - ¿era eso amor, lujuria? - que no le habían abandonado en días. Y si bien no representaba para ella un esfuerzo dejarse llevar por Dickon, en varias ocasiones estuvo al filo de perder toda intención en continuar cuando traicioneramente Jon se colaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué quería realmente?

Cuando la llevo del brazo para que ella que casara con Dickon le había dicho que aún no era muy tarde.

Que mentiroso, por supuesto que era tarde, demasiado.

― Sansa ― la voz le hizo voltearse para encontrar al dueño de sus pensamientos frente a frente ― ¿Qué haces acá? ― Jon no había sido tan pulcro al vestirse, llevaba solo la capa y bajo esta era posible ver la camisa de algodón blanca y el resto de su indumentaria, le pareció a Sansa que su  _hermano_ se había ido a descansar sin siquiera desvestirse.

Se le quedó mirando a medias ofendida a medias extrañada, en ocasiones, al parecer, Jon olvidaba que ya no era el Rey en el Norte.

― Caminaba ― contestó cortés pero seca ― si es que a su majestad le parece ― Jon recibió el golpe de su frialdad y lo encaró con una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro. Luego, como siempre bajo la vista y reculó.

― Lo lamento, no estaba exigiendo explicaciones ― Sansa alzó el rostro, estaba molesta y lo sabía, por Dickon y porque Jon apareciera justo cuando ella estaba pensando en él. Le hacía recordar su cómo es que dócilmente había cedido el Norte, lo había rendido y se había olvidado de ella .

― No lo parecía ― dijo sin darle espacio para nada ― de cualquier forma ¿Qué hacéis despierto a estas horas? ― preguntó más que nada para ser ella quién exigiera explicaciones.

― No podía dormir ―  _"yo tampoco"_  quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería establecer nada parecido a algo en común con su  _hermano_ ― ¿Que estás bebiendo? ― preguntó de pronto señalando el vaso de piedra que llevaba en su mano.

Sansa, que lo había olvidado, miró el objeto como si no lo recordara.

― Leche tibia ― contestó sin mirar a Jon.

― Tampoco podías dormir ― dijo él y Sansa supo que no era una pregunta.

Aquello le recordó su niñez y la de Arya, cuando ella lloraba por sus pesadillas y su hermana pequeña la despertaba de la forma más brusca posible. En ocasiones iba por su madre, padre o Robb para calmarla, pero cuando Arya era quién tenía pesadillas iba con Jon. A su alejada habitación y pasaba la noche con él.

" _Quizás si lo hubiera visto antes"_

Sansa suspiró y se sentó sobre una de las raíces que sobresalían del árbol corazón.

― ¿Está todo bien con Lord Tarly? ― "Lord Tarly" Sansa no contestó y desde su puesto miró a Jon. El frío no parecía afectarle, tenía el cabello desordenado y mucho más largo de lo que recordara. Se veía triste y atormentado y a Sansa le pareció que aquella tristeza lo hacía ver más guapo.

Pensó en Aemon el Caballero Dragón y como este había amado a su hermana, la princesa Naerys. ¿Se habría sentido así de triste? ¿Se habría visto así de triste?

― ¿En serio te agrada "Lord Tarly"? ― preguntó irónica, pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

― Es hermano de Sam ― contestó. Y Sansa asintió.

― Sé que es su hermano, no fue eso lo que pregunté ― Sansa acomodó su capa para que la cubriera completamente y recogió sus rodillas.

― Si es por lo que Arya dijo…

― Arya detecta a los mentirosos ― Jon también se arrebujó bajo su capa y bajó la vista.

― Me gusta que sea valiente ― dijo al final después de un breve silencio ― y que te trate bien ― Sansa se le quedó mirando.

― Pero no te agrada ― Jon no alzo la cabeza para negar.

Era lógico, Daenerys le llamaba hermana cuando ella solo deseaba, más seguido de lo que imaginara, dejarla callada ante cada  _ingeniosa_ ocurrencia.

Al fin de cuentas era ella quién se había vuelto una hipócrita, no Jon.

O tal vez si.

― ¿Es un problema para ti? ― preguntó él. A lo que Sansa río.

― ¿Por qué debería serlo? ¿Acaso si te dijera que si buscarías que te agradara? ― algo debió haber en su gesto que hirió a Jon.

― Sabes que él no podría agradarme, aunque me lo rogaras ― ahí estaba.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, solo que esta vez lo forzaría.

― Tu sabes porque ― contestó Jon cansado. Ella negó, abrió su capa y estiró sus piernas, la sensación fría de la nieve pareció calmar sus ímpetus. Lo entendía, seguía molesta. Solo que ahora no sabía si se trataba de su marido, o de Jon, o de Daenerys.

No lo miró cuando continuo.

― Siempre me pregunté si esas tretas en tu forma de hablar, era porque realmente no lo entendías, o porque no queríais entenderlo ― cuando alzó la vista hacia Jon, este le miraba confundido ― si decías una cosa y actuabas de manera diferente porque creías que hacías lo correcto o porque sabías que hacías lo incorrecto y no te importaba.

― No entiendo a que te refieres ― dijo.

― Entonces quizás nunca lo entendiste.

― ¿Qué es esto Sansa? ¿Por qué me atacas? ― ella negó.

― Lo lamento majestad ― dijo colocándose de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia ― os pido disculpas, no quise atacaros ― se encaminó hacia el castillo cuando Jon la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

― ¡No! ¡Corta con eso! ― Sansa se obligó a no inmutarse cuando sintió su tacto.

― ¿Con que? ― preguntó fría y desafiante, Jon aguzo la mirada y su ceño se frunció aún más.

― Con lo de majestad… yo no… ― fue cuando ella se soltó, brusca y molesta:

― ¡¿No que?! ¡¿Acaso no sois el rey?! ¡¿Consorte de la bellísima y poderosa Daenerys de la Tormenta?¡ ¡¿Acaso no la elegisteis a ella por sobre el Norte?! ― Jon se quedó helado, Sansa lo vio boquear completamente aturdido, imaginó que se debía a que ella nunca le había recriminado por su matrimonio con Daenerys. Y este era quizás el escenario menos probable en que él pensó, lo haría.

Creyó que le diría algo, pero Jon solo se le quedó mirando, sus ojos se movían por todo su rostro, Sansa imaginó que trataba de entender de donde venía todo eso. Y antes de dejarlo con la duda, como él solía hacerlo se lo dijo.

Retrocedió y cruzo las manos bajo su capa.

― Dijistéis que Dickon jamás sería de tu agrado y que yo sabía el por qué, y no, no lo sé ― alzó el rostro y se irguió aún más, con la sola intención de mirarle hacia abajo ― habéis dicho mucho cuando me llevasteis al altar y nada de aquello pude comprenderlo ― era mentira, lo había entendido desde el principio, desde aquél banquete ― supongo que se trató de lo que, inapropiadamente, me dijisteis en el banquete en Desembarco del Rey, si es así, os ruego que dejéis de lado todos aquellos mensajes cobardes e incompletos, recordad que sois el Rey, no puede haber espacio para medias palabras en tu boca, no me traicionéis ahora como lo hiciste en el pasado. Ya no es el tiempo para ello.

― Nunca os traicioné ― dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

― Recuerdo diferente su majestad.

― Basta con eso ― y en esa ocasión Sansa lo vio empuñar la mano.

― No, no basta ― replicó ella.

Guardaron silencio por largo rato. La nieve, que los había abandonado los últimos días, nuevamente comenzó a caer.

― ¿Estás castigándome? ― preguntó Jon sin alzar la vista.

" _Si"_  pensó Sansa.

― ¿Os causa dolor siquiera? ― contratacó. Y de nuevo sin mirarla asintió. Jon alzó la cabeza y centró la vista en el árbol corazón.

― Todo el tiempo.

Sansa se detuvo, algo le dijo que había ido demasiado lejos, pero al mismo tiempo se justificó. Era lo que se merecía, los Stark habían sido demasiado pisoteados por el pasado, por este presente y temía que ocurriera lo mismo en el futuro.

Suspiró.

― Aún no me habéis contestado ― Jon volvió la vista hacia ella.

― ¿Quieres saber si es que os amo? ― Sansa ladeó el rostro sin que sus ojos se movieran.

― ¿Eso es para ti? ¿Amor? ― Jon abrió la boca, ella sabía, frustrado.

― ¿Ahora ponéis en duda mis palabras? ― Sansa hizo una escueta reverencia.

― Si os he ofendido majestad…

― ¡Basta! ― ella se le quedó observando, el pecho y los hombros de Jon subían y bajaban alterados, lo vio extender una mano fuera de su capa y estirar y encoger sus dedos.

― No puedo creeros cuando decís que me amáis si siquiera puedes repetirlo ― dijo, mucho más calmada ― tampoco creo que sea algo que saliera de la nada, creo conoceros bastante y no puedo conciliar la idea de que en algún momento y sobre la nada habéis decidido que os sentís así sobre mí ― Jon suspiró y sonrió derrotado.

― Ahora dudáis de lo que siento ― la miro con tristeza ― ¿Cómo podéis ser tan cruel? ― esa vez fue el momento de Sansa de ofenderse, pero Jon no la dejó continuar ― Deberíais saber que todo lo he hecho por el Norte, por ti.

― Es tan fácil para ti el escudar tus razones sobre otras ― contratacó ella ― y es tan difícil creeros Jon, lo que es contradictorio ― medito cabizbaja ― siempre os creí un hombre de palabra ¿Cómo puedes cumplir juramentos hechos sobre una mentira? ― le preguntó completamente extrañada, como si en verdad aquella idea no le cupiera en la cabeza.

Jon suspiró.

― ¿Entonces no me perdonareis por el Norte?

― Es el Norte quien debe hacerlo Jon.

― Es posible ¿sabes? ― dijo él. Sansa volvió a mirarle extrañada ― Vuestro padre lo hizo, me protegió como su bastardo y le mintió a todo el mundo.

― ¿Y vuestra mentira es? ― Jon la miró.

― ¿Aún no lo sabes?

― Quiero escucharte decirlo ― sentenció finalmente ― claro y de una vez.

Jon se llevó las manos al rostro y ahogó un grito lleno de frustración y rabia.

― No la amo ― dijo finalmente, sin separar las manos de su cara ― nunca lo hice y cuando me comprometí con ella, lo hice sin saber que podía estar contigo, sin saber que era el bastardo de Rhaegar Targaryen ― finalmente la miró ― de haberlo sabido antes, yo sería tu señor y es eso lo que siempre impedirá que pueda agradarme tu esposo

Aquello pareció apaciguarla, aun así, se sintió miserable.

" _De haberlo sabido antes"_

Bajo la vista y las lágrimas la traicionaron, el puchero se instaló en su rostro con la misma fuerza con que la golpeó cuando su padre murió, las piernas le temblaron y no resistieron su peso. Cayó de rodillas.

― ¡Sansa! ― Jon llegó a ella de un salto, pero su pena estaba desatada.

― No ― dijo quedamente, mientras Jon la sujetaba del rostro, ella se sostuvo de uno de sus brazos y lo repitió ― ¡No! ― dijo esta vez con más fuerza y se alejó.

Le dolió verlo ahí, en medio de la nieve completamente desconcertado.

" _Hay cosas más importantes ahora"_

― No ― volvió a negar y se secó las lágrimas, furiosa consigo misma por su momentáneo arranque de debilidad.

Mientras que algo parecido a la esperanza se adueñaba de los gestos del Rey.

" _Que débil, que estúpida"_

Carraspeo y aun así su voz la traicionó.

― Debéis volver con vuestra reina ― dijo de una vez, pero completamente quebrada ― cuanto antes ― entonces le dio la espalda y como si huyera se encaminó al castillo.

Sintió tibieza sobre su frente, pero a la vez era húmeda. Un cuerpo se había recostado a su lado. Y por unos segundos Sansa pensó que se trataba de Jon, aun así, no dejó que su cabeza traicionara a sus instintos y cuando abrió sus ojos notó la mirada de su esposo.

― Volviste ― dijo alejando las telarañas del sueño, por toda respuesta él volvió a besarla. Solo que esta vez lo hizo en la boca.

― Lamento haberos dejado así, mi señora ― en esa ocasión él se acercó más a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, apoyó su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Habéis comido algo? ― Dickon negó, pero no pareció importarle.

― Quería disculparme, antes de cualquier cosa ― en aquel momento Sansa se incorporó en su cama y Dickon la siguió, le cogió una de sus manos y se la besó.

Aquello la pilló desprevenida. Su cabeza retrocedió a la noche anterior y saltó sobre sus recuerdos con Jon para centrarse en su último pensamiento sobre Dickon.

" _O puede pensar que estoy dañada… "_

― Pero…

― Disculpadme, mi señora por haber reaccionado así, ante lo que… ― lo vio turbarse, no sabía cómo describir lo que había visto en ella ―… ante lo que os hizo ese moustro ¿Fue Ramsay Bolton cierto? ― ella asintió, quiso decirle que no era necesario, que ella entendía su molestia pero guardó silencio ― es solo que, jamás creí que alguien podría dañaros ― no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se escapó ante su ingenuidad; Dickon Tarly había batallado contra los muertos, contra Dothrakis y visto como su padre era calcinado hasta las cenizas y aun así, le declaraba que le resultaba impensable que alguien le dañara.

" _Ojalá hubiera estado ahí con Joffrey, Cersei, Meñique, Ramsay… ah tantos nombres"_

― Lo habéis dicho mi señor ― dijo esta vez cogiendo ella sus manos ― era un moustro, lo había escuchado, pero no lo había visto ― nuevamente la abrazó y esta vez apoyo su rostro contra su pecho, Sansa sintió como es que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor fuerza y Lord Tarly pareció complacido ante ello.

― Podéis confiar en mí, mi señora ― dijo contra sus ropas ― jamás dejaré que nada, ni nadie os dañe ― alzo la vista y la miró ― es una promesa.

" _Jon"_

Sansa se le quedó mirando e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su cabello, paseó los dedos sobre su corto cabello. Era un hombre, pero su espíritu seguía siendo el de un muchacho. El Invierno, la muerte y la guerra no lo habían destruido.

― Os creo, mi señor ― y sin meditarlo, sellaron la promesa con un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N / A :
> 
> Es, claramente más corto que los anteriores, pero me pareció que era más que suficiente.
> 
> Saludos:
> 
> A LadySalvatore, cional,vale110391, Nsantana23 y a TangoLove12
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es el apoyo necesario para darle continuidad a esta historia. A diferencia de otras que se trabajan en mi cabeza, esta va avanzando a medida que la inspiración de mantiene alta. Por lo cual cada vez que las leo, me digo; "Es hora de continuar", de nuevo gracias.
> 
> Atte.-
> 
> Brujhah

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta que existiera la mínima posibilidad de que Dickon conciera a Sansa, me parecía que era perfecto para la antigua e ingenua Sansa, esa que creía en los cuentos de caballeros.
> 
> Y obviamente, soy fan del Jonsa. Aquí pude juntarlos a todos.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Atte.-
> 
> Brujhah.-


End file.
